Derrière le voile du passé
by Para-San
Summary: Suite du Tome 5. Sirius vient de passer a travers le voile de l'arche du département des mystères. Où peutil bien avoir atterit ? Venez lire pour le découvrir...
1. Default Chapter

Une petite fic que je commence comme ça, je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, mais bon...

Chapitre 1 Et si le passé était présent...

Sirius tomba de tout son poid au sol. Il avait mal partout. Il se redressa, et regarda autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait que du voile, au Département des Mystères. Que de son combat contre sa cousine Bellatrix. Que du regard inquiet d'Harry. Son regard vert magnifique, pareil a celui de Lily. Sirius se leva et marcha un moment. Puis, il sursauta. Poudlar ! Il était a Poudlar ! Comment était-ce possible ?!? Sur les murs, les même tableaux, les mêmes tapisseries. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'était pas si loin. Il était a Poudlar ! Il pourrait encore retrouver Harry, et le protéger. Ne regardant pas où il allait, il fonça dans quelqu'un. Il leva et els yeux et resta surpris en voyant, face a lui, deux yeux verts brillants.

-Harry !!!

-...Euh... Qui vous êtes ?

C'était une voix de fille. Sirius recula un peu pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Lily. C'était sa Lily. Il resta un moment a la regarder avec de grands yeux, surpris.

-Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Lily. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller chercher le directeur... Restez là...

Elle s'éloigna et Sirius s'appuya contre le mur, sans rien comprendre. Lily. Comment Lily pouvait-elle être là ? Elle était morte ! Mais... Elle semblait si jeune... Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit. Le passé. Il était dans le passé. Mais alors... Si Lily était là... Ce voulait dire que... James était toujours vivant aussi ! Peter ne les avait pas encore trahis ! Ils étaient encore étudiants. Il se verrait...Lui-même... Jeune... Insouciant... Après un moment qui lui sembla bien court, il entendit des bruits de pas.

-Par ici, Pr Dumbledore... Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Un homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici... Je l'ai trouvé pendant mon tour de surveillance...

-Merci Mlle Evans.

-Il semble blessé...Tenez, le voilà !

Ils étaient au bout du corridor.

-Mefci, Mlle Evans. Vous pouvez continuer a surveiller les corridors.

-Très bien, Pr.

Et Lily s'en fut. Dumbledore s'avança vers Sirius.

-Mr. Black... Si vous veniez dans mon bureau ? Je crois qu'il serait mieux de vous donner quelques informations...

Sirius suivit le directeur dans les corridors vers son bureau.

-Bertie Crochue !

Et la gargouille de pierre laissa le passage aux deux hommes.

Suite au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2 Quand le passé devient présen...

Chapitre 2 Quand le passé devient présent

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant Dumbledore, puis cligna des yeux en regardant le vieil homme.

.-Allons M.Black. Ne faites pas comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Vous avez passé 7 ans a me supporter… Et vous le faites encore a cet instant même.

.-Dumbledore… Comment est-ce possible…

.-Le temps est une chose très difficile a comprendre. Je ne sais pas POURQUOI vous êtes ici, mais vous pouvez me dire COMMENT vous y êtes arrivés…

.-Je… Je me battais contre Bellatrix… J'ai passé a travers une arche… Au Département des Mystères… Et je me suis retrouvé devant Lily…

.-Cela doit être étrange pour vous de vous retrouver face a votre amie plus jeune que ce dont elle doit être a votre époque.

Cette boule dans la gorge. Qui ne voulait pas partir.

.-Lily… est morte.

.-Oh. Cela doit être encore pire pour vous, M. Black. Je puis, cependant, vous expliquer comment vous êtes atterrit ici. Cette arche est nommée l'Arche des Rêves. Lorsqu'une âme en peine s'en approche, elle y entends des voix. La voix des gens qu'elle a perdue. Mais lorsque quelqu'un y entre… Il se retrouve aussitôt au moment le plus heureux de sa vie, qu'il soit déjà arrivé ou non. Dans votre cas, le moment le plus heureux de votre vie se déroule dans cette école, et vous m'en voyez heureux, M.Black.

.-En… En quelle année suis-je, professeur ? demanda Sirius.

.-En septième année. Nous sommes le 7 septembre et vous êtes présentement…

.-En train de fêter avec James la naissance de son couple avec Lily…

.-Oui.

.-Quand vais-je repartir ?

.-Je l'ignore, M. Black. Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en septième année est parti…

.-A la fin de l'année… Vous…Non… Vous ne voulez pas dire…

.-Ce professeur que vous avez adoré, M.Black, n'était nul autre que vous-même, dans le futur. Dans ce futur qui est votre présent.

.-C'est un peu narcissique… ricana Sirius de son éternel rire-aboiement.

.-Oui, un peu. Vous commencerez vos fonctions demain matin.

.-Si je me souviens bien, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas cette apparence…

.-Vous avez raison, M. Black. Regardez vous dans le miroir.

Sirius se leva et se regarda dans la glace sur le mur de gauche. Il avait a présent les cheveux blond coupés courts, les yeux bleus brillants, un visage fin, un corps un brin musclé et des lunettes ovales.

.-Salut beau mec ! lui renvoya son reflet dans le miroir.

.-Vous êtes Canadien . Vous avez emménagé en Angleterre pour cause politique. Bienvenue a Poudlard, Professeur Lévesque, sourit Dumbledore.


	3. Chapitre 3 Et si le rêve était vrai

**Chapitre 3 Et si le rêve était vrai…**

Sirius se leva le lendemain matin et se frotta les yeux. Tiens, la douillette était douce… L'oreiller sentait bon… Il ouvrit les yeux… Et ne vit rien. C'était embrouillé, c'était flou, c'était…

-C'est James le myope, pas moi !

Il se leva et se cogna contre une table de chevet.

-Mais qui a eu l'idée de mettre ça la ?

Il resta sidéré. Il n'y avait qu'une place au monde assez tordue pour mettre une table de chevet a coté du lit, et c'était a Poudlard ! Ceux qui jouent a Sims me comprennent, c'est dangereux ces bibites-là ! Après les bonhommes ils peuvent plus descendre du lit ! Bon, alors, il n'y avait que Poudlard d'assez cinglée pour mettre les tables de chevets sur le coté du lit. Il était donc a Poudlard. Ah, tiens, oui. C'était bien des jolis draps rouges en satin, avec un gros lion doré qui ouvrait tout grand sa geule dans l'espoir de lui avaler la tête. Il était a Poudlard ! Oh, lieu de prédilection de sa jeunesse, là où il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie ! Il se leva en titubant, prob de vue oblige, et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il leva les yeux et…

-AAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Il tomba sur le dos, haletant. Puis, tout lui revient en mémoire. Ah. Oui. Poudlard. Voile. Passé. Prof. Cours. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge.

-JE SUIS EN RETARD POUR MON PREMIER COURS !

Il se leva en catastrophe, prit ses lunettes et se précipita vers la salle de cours, où il arriva avec 15 minutes de retard. Les élèves se mirent a rire en le voyant arriver en caleçon et chemise large déboutonnée. Il réprima un juron et vint pour fouiller dans ses poches… mais sa baguette était restée sur la table de nuit(et oui, encore elle. Elle le poursuivra éternellement, niak niak niak). Il poussa un soupir.

-Mr.Potter, prêtez-moi votre baguette, svp.

James, au premier rang, s'approcha et lui tendit sa baguette.

-Voilà, professeur.

-Merci.

D'un coup de baguette, Sirius fit apparaître une longue robe noire. (de sorcier, on s'entend. ) Puis, il rendit sa baguette a James.

-Merci, Mr.Potter.

-Comment connaissez-vous nos noms ? demanda une jeune fille blonde.

-Allons Mlle. Skeeter, j'ai consulté vos dossiers. Et je peux d'or et déjà vous prévenir que si vous écrivez un article sur moi, je vous mettrai en retenue.

La classe se tue d'un coup. Aucun professeur n'avait oser menacer Rita Skeeter, même si elle énervait tout le monde. Que voulez-vous, quand le père est reporter et la mère membre du Magenmagot, on se tait sur la conduite des enfants…

-Vous n'avez pas honte de venir en classe en caleçon ? demanda le jeune Sirius en retenant son fou rire.

-Acio baguette, répondit le professeur.

Sa baguette flotta devant lui, et il la saisit avant de la pointer sur son jeune lui-même. Aussitôt, le jeune Sirius se retrouva en caleçon devant tout le monde.

-Vous êtes gêné, Mr. Black ? demanda Sirius.

-Pas du tout professeur.

Il savait, pour avoir été a sa place, qu'il était très gêné, et d'ailleur, le jeune Black fit rapidement apparaître ses vêtements, au plus grand déplaisir des filles de la classe. Même Lily c'était mise a glousser, ce que James n'avait pas apprécier.

-Maintenant, je demanderais aux Maraudeurs de bien vouloir se séparer, demanda Sirius poliement.

-Quoi ? s'écria James. Mais… Mais… Professeur ! Vous ne nous connaissez pas ! Comment pouvez-vous nous demander de nous séparer ? Nous n'avons rien fait encore !

-Votre réputation vous précède, jeunes hommes, et je peux vous jurer que si vous lachez les Bombabousses que vous avez dans les mains, vous serez en retenue pour le restant de l'année.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, ébahis.

-Mr. Potter ira s'asseoir avec Mr. Brown, Mr.Pettigrow s'assoira avec Mlle. Evans, Mr.Lupin avec Mr.Snape et vous, Mr.Black, vous vous joindrez a Mlle. Skeeter.

-Mais pourquoi Peter est avec Lily ? s'exclama James. C'est MA petite amie !

-Et pourquoi Rémus est avec Snape ? Il va lui refiler ses poux ! Tout le monde sait que Snape ne se lave pas les cheveux ! s'exclama mini-Sirius.

-Vous préfèreriez être en équipe avec lui ? demanda le professeur.

-Bien sur professeur ! Toujours !

-Très bien. Mr.Lupin se joindra donc a Mlle. Skeeter, et Mr.Black a Mr.Snape.

-Euh…Non… Je voulais dire… Je voulais faire équipe avec Rémus…

Il attendit un instant.

-Je crois que je vais rester avec Rita finalement. Rémus… On se rejoindra au ciel. Tu a été un vaillant compagnon, tache de ne pas nous oublier… Pis si le diable te tends sa carte de visite, dis-lui que t'étais un saint sur Terre, il te laissera tranquile. Dieu ait ton âme !

Mini-Sirius se leva, serra son ami dans ses bras et s'éloigna vers la jeune Poufsouffle.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rémus se déplaça vers le bureau où Snape s'était installé et lui sourit timidement. Sirius, tout comme son lui-même de 17 ans, se retint de ne pas vomir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit a Remus… Non, je comprends vraiment pas ses goûts… » pensa Sirius.

Ça avait été la surprise en 4ème année d'apprendre que Rémus, leur gentil, leur doux, leur intelligent, leur intellectuel Rémus, leur loup-loup a eux, était… enfin… avait des goûts qu'ils ne partageaient pas. Surtout en matière de filles. Surtout que pour Rémus, se n'était pas des filles. D'apprendre que leur petit Rémus était homosexuel était déjà un coup dur a prendre. De l'entendre murmurer le nom d'un certain Serpentard pendant ses rêves était par contre la lame de la guillotine qui tombe. Et malgré leur répulsion, les Maraudeurs avaient tenter d'aider Rémus a conquérir son corbeau-graisseux, mais peine perdue. Pour se venger, Sirius leur donna un travail de révision très compliqué et passa entre les élèves. Rendu à la table du duo Gryffondor amoureux-transit/ Serpentard s'en-fiche-comme-l'an-40, il se pencha derrière Rémus et lui murmura a l'oreille :

-Je vous conseille de garder vos mains dans vos poches, Mr.Lupin… Je ne crois pas que Mr.Snape partage vos opinions sur les mains baladeuses… Surtout s'il s'agit des votres…

Rémus leva vers lui un regard horrifié, et Sirius lui fit un grand sourire, avant de se dirriger vers Mini-Sirius et Rita Skeeter. Le Gryffondor allait étrangler la Poufsouffle.

-Alors, quel est la réponse du numéro 3 ? demanda Sévérus d'un ton morne.

-Euh…Je…Je l'ignore… murmura Rémus.

-C'est pas ce que le prof t'a dit ?

-Non… Pas vraiment…

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir désespéré et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi suis-je prit avec un crétin comme toi, Lupin ? Pourquoi ne m'a ton pas donné un co-équipier moins… comment dire… Lunatique ?

Rémus recula vivement. Cette allusion a la lune ne l'amusait pas du tout.

-Mr.Snape, 20 points de moins pour Serpentard. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé a parler, lança le professeur.

-Mais vous nous avez donner un travail, professeur ! Nous ne pouvons le faire sans parler !

-En effet. Parler sur le travail ne serait pas un problème. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors remettez-vous au travail, et ne perdez plus de temps.

-Oui, professeur… gromella Snape.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortirent joyeusement. Rémus fit signe a ses amis de s'éloigner, avant de s'approcher du bureau du professeur.

-Pr.Lévesque…

-Oui, Mr.Lupin ?

-Je…Comment… Je veux dire… Comment savez-vous que je suis…

-Un loup-garou ? C'est dans votre dossier. Tous les professeurs le savent.

-Aussi…Mais…Je voulais vous demander…

-Concernant votre orientation ? Allons Mr.Lupin, vous n'êtes pas le seul de cette classe.

-Parce que vous l'êtes aussi ?

-Eum…Non… Je voulais dire… Vos sentiments étaient évident dès que j'ai demandé que vous soyez en équipe avec Mr.Rogue.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Votre rougissement soudain, votre timidité, votre regard blessé face a ses insultes.

Remus rougit a nouveau.

-Vous croyez que quelqu'un d'autre l'a remarquer ?

-Non, rassurez-vous. Je suis nouveau, je remarque toutes ces petites choses. Les autres vous connaissent depuis des années. A force de voir quelque chose, on n'y porte plus attention, vous savez. C'est comme un nouveau meuble. On l'admire, on l'admire, et quelques semaines après, on se cogne dessus parce qu'on a oublié qu'il était là…

-Euh…

-Ou comme une table de chevet dans le fond…

-…Professeur ? Vous divaguez là…

-Oui, oui, je sais, je sais… Rassurez-vous Rémus, c'est tout a fait normal.

-Bon…Si vous le dites…

Rémus s'éloigna vers la porte, quand Sirius eut un pincement au cœur de le voir s'éloigner comme ça, tout seul.

-Rémus ?

-Oui, professeur ?

-Revenez ici un instant.

Curieux, Rémus s'approcha de son enseignant, avant de se retrouver prit dans son éteinte.

-N'écoutez pas ceux qui savent pour vous et qui vous disent des méchancetés. Ne les écoutez pas. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Vous êtes différents d'eux, c'est vrai, mais dans un monde, il y a de la place pour tant de diversité ! Vous êtes un loup-garou. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Vous ne l'avez pas demander. Vous êtes homosexuel. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Vous n'avez pas choisis d'aimer votre ennemi. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous n'êtes pas un rebut de la société pour autant.

-P…Professeur… demanda Rémus, mal à l'aise.

-…J'avais un ami… Un ami très proche… Qui était loup-garou. Un type très bien. A présent, aigri et seul. Pauvre et abandonné de presque tous. Jeune, il était comme vous, joueur de tour a ses heures. A force d'écouter les ragots, il a dépérit. Ne faites pas comme lui. Je vous en prie. Ne les écoutez pas.

Rémus hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers la porte. Ses amis l'attendait derrière.

-Alors, ce prof ? demanda James.

-…Étrange. Mais sympathiques. On va dîner ? demanda Rémus, peu enclin a leur dire que le prof l'avait serrer dans ses bras.

Du cadrage de porte, Sirius regarda les Maraudeurs s'éloigner, bras dessus, bras dessous. Il sourit.


	4. Chapitre 4 Première tentative

Chapitre 4 Première tentative

Sirius était dans la grande salle depuis un bon moment. Attablé devant son petit déjeuné, il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier avec attention. Sans quitter sa page des yeux, il approcha la tasse de thé de ses lèves, se brula et poussa un juron.

.-Et, c'est pas gentil ça ! fit Peter en s'assoyant a coté de lui.

.-Salut Wormtail. Comment ça va ?T'a bien dormi ?

.-Oui, et toi ?

.-Pas vraiment.

.-Comment ça ?

.-PARCE QUE C'ÉTAIT LA PLEINE LUNE CETTE NUIT CRÉTIN !

.-…………………….Oh nonnnnn !

.-Et oui ! Et pendant que Mosieur Wormtail courrait après les jolies filles avec qui il n'a d'ailleur aucune chance, nous on s'est prit les branches du Saule Cogneur en pleine face !

.-…Courir après les filles ? … Sirius, j'étais en retenue a cause du Pr Lévesque !

.-C'était pas demain ?

.-Non, cette nuit.

.-Oh… Dsl…

.-Tu me dois des excuses… Et puis courir après les filles, c'est toi qui fait ça, pas moi…

.-…Désolé…

.-Ouin… Une retenue parce que j'avais pas fais le travail… Il est aussi pire que le professeur de potions !

(N/da : C'est une tradition a Poudlard d'avoir un méchant prof de potion)

James arriva en traînant les pieds, a moitié endormit. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, tomba en bas, se redressa et tomba face première dans son porridge.

.-…Nuit éprouvante ? demanda Peter a Sirius.

.-…On a parcourut… bailla Sirius, le trois quart de la forêt interdite…

.-Oh… Désolé encore une fois… C'est la faute du maudit prof !

.-Et, il est cool Pr Lévesque ! Pour une fois qu'on a un prof de DCFM qui a de l'allure… répliqua Sirius.

.-Ouin…Bon… Sans commentaire…

James leva les yeux de son bol de porridge. Lily prit place a coté de lui et lui essuya le visage avec une serviette de table.

.-Chalut Lily… fit James avant de tomber tête première en ronflant dans le décolleté de sa petite amie.

.-…Vous allez vous tuer a essayer d'aider Rémus… Et lui, comment il va ?

.-Il dort a l'infirmerie…

.-Ok.

Lily sortit quelques potions de son sac et les fit boire a James et Sirius.

.-Et voilà quelques potions de régénérescence… Ca devait vous aider.

.-Merci Lily… fit James.

.-De rien. C'est ma manière a moi d'aider Rémus.

.-On commence en ? demanda Peter.

.-DCFM, répondit James.

.-Encore ?… J'AI PAS FAIS MON DEVOIR !

.-Pauvre Wormtail… fit James. Le prof est vraiment contre toi.

.-Ouais ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'aime pas !

Les 3 Maraudeurs et Lily se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Là, le Pr. Lévesque attendait.

.-Déposez votre devoir sur le coin de la table.

.-Euh…Professeur… commença Peter.

.-Retenue demain soir, Mr.Pettigrow…

Peter réprima un juron, jetta un regard noir a son professeur et alla s'asseoir. Lily alla le rejoindre quelques instant plus tard.

.-Professeur… commença Sirius a son tour. Rémus est…

.-Je suis au courrant, merci. Retournez vous asseoir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius regardait sa classe travailler. Son jeune lui-même allait encore une fois étrangler Rita Skeeter, mais cette fois moins bruyamment. Depuis la semaine qu'il était là, tout s'était bien dérouler. Il n'avait pas encore pu parler a mini-Sirius, mais il avait bon espoir que bientôt, il pourrait lui dire la vérité.

.-Mr.Black, j'aimerais que vous restiez à la fin du cours, demanda t'il.

.-Hein ? Euh… Très bien Pr…

Le cours prit fin et les élèves sortirent un à un. Il ne restait alors que Sirius toujours assis a sa table de travail.

.-Vous vouliez me parler Professeur ?

.-Oui, je voulais vous dire…

A ce moment, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs arriva de nul part et tomba sur le Sirius du futur.

.-TOI ! TU TE TAIS !

.-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

.-Moi ? Je suis l'écrivaine de cette fic, alors je T'ORDONNE DE NE RIEN DIRE !

Aussitôt, Sirius se retrouva bâillonné magiquement. Mini Sirius leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

.-Vous êtes qui vous…

.-Moi ? Personne.

La jeune fille mit une paire de lunette noire et sortit un petit appareil en métal.

.-Merci les Men In Black !

Elle appuya sur le petit bouton et une grande lumière frappa mini-Sirius.

.-Voilà. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Tu es encore en cours parce que tu a échappé ton crayon sous la table. Le Pr Lévesque n'a rien a te dire. Tu ne l'écoute plus après les cours. S'il veut te parler encore une fois, tu lui dis que tu a quelque chose a faire. Tu peux faire autant de mauvais coups que tu veux, longue vie aux Maraudeurs ! La prochaine fois que tu vois Peter, rentre lui la tête dans le mur !L'aime pas

Elle sourit a Sirius et disparue. Mini-Sirius se leva et sortit du cours, laissant Sirius bâillonné magiquement près de son bureau.

.-Oh. Désolé Sirius.

Et le bâillon magique disparut alors. Sirius grimaça. Tentative 1 échouée !


	5. Chapitre 5 Halloween

Note de l'auteure : Je tiens a avertir les lecteurs que je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec cette fic. L'histoire se construit ligne après ligne, alors ne me demandez pas comment ça va finir. Je sais EN GROS l'histoire, mais quant à savoir quand tel événement va se produire, ou alors combien de chapitres ma fic aura… Le bon dieu le sait, le diable s'en doute, pis moi, j'm'en fiche !

Chapitre 5 Halloween

Le mois d'octobre terminait sa course, et Poudlard était en effervescence, car le soir-même alla se dérouler le Bal d'Halloween. Sirius avait convaincut une septième année de venir avec lui, et il était bien fier du fait qu'une fille plus vieille(de quelques mois) que lui l'accompagne. James et Lily y allaient ensemble, bien évidamment. Peter avait reçut tellement de refus qu'il avait finit par décider d'y aller tout seul, et quand à Rémus, il avait donné bien des refus et n'avait demandé à personne, puisque la seule personne avec qui il voudrait y aller prendait sa demande comme une plaisanterie de plus des Maraudeurs. Alors que James et Sirius rayonnaient de joie et que Peter avait le même air bête qu'a l'habitude, Rémus déprimait.

.-Les gars… Je vais monter au dortoir… Je vous rejoins tantôt… murmura t'il.

Ses amis le regardèrent monter les marches menant la salle commune des Gryffonor au dortoir des garçons de 7ème année.

.-J'ai de la misère un peu a croire ce que vous m'avez dis l'autre jour… fit Lily. Rémus… aimer Snape ?

.-C'est pourtant la vérité, on te montrera son journal, lu dit James.

.-Vous n'avez pas lu son journal ! s'indigna t'elle.

.-Bien oui ! Il le barre jamais et il le laisse bien en vue sur son bureau ! C'est une invitation à la lecture pure et simple ! s'exclama Sirius.

.-Enfin… Dedans, il y a pleins de « I love Severus » ou des « Severus mon amour » ou des idioties du genre… fit Peter. Et juste de dire ça, j'ai des frissons de dégoûts…

.-Va te brosser les dents, ça va passer, lui conseilla James. Non, je te jure Lily, Rémus aime Snape. Et quand on lui a poser la question, il nous l'a clairement dit.

.-Et…Enfin… Ça vous gêne pas, vous ?

.-Si, bien sur, fit Sirius. Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Snape là. Le type qui ne sait pas se laver, qui te traite de Sang de Bourbe, qui excèle en potion mais est un gros raté coté social, qui ne prends pas les blagues et qui se trouve être ton partenaire chez les Préfets-en-chef !

.-Non… Je voulais dire du fait… Enfin… Ça vous gêne pas que Rémus soit aux hommes ?

.-Tant qu'il murmure des « Severus » pendant son sommeil, on est correct. Le jour où il va dire nos noms, là on va reconsidérer la question, marmonna James. Enfin, Lily ! On parle de Rémus, là ! Le Rémus qui partage notre dortoir 30 nuits sur 31, qui est super excité pendant deux jour et dort la troisième ! Le Rémus qui nous donne des mauvais coups, et ensuite essait de nous arrêter parce qu'il est préfêt ! Lily, qu'on ait apprit en 4ème année qu'il aimait les hommes, ça a rien changer. C'était notre ami depuis 4 ans ! Parce que toi, ça change quelque chose dans ta vie de savoir qu'il est gai ?

.-…Bah, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il m'a plaquée la deuxième semaine qu'on sortait ensemble en deuxième année…

.-…QUOI ? s'écria James. Vous… Tu… Il… Vous…

.-Ouais, une semaine et demi. Après, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, a se mentir à lui-même. Que c'était très chouette, mais que ça ne correspondait pas a ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte là qu'il aimait peut-être les hommes en fait. Il essayait surement de se prouver le contraire, fit Lily, philosophe.

.-………………..Je vais le tuer… fit James.

.-Mais enfin James… On avait 12 ans…

.-Et moi je t'aime depuis que j'ai 11 ans Lily ! J'ai averti tous les gars de notre année que t'étais réservée ! Et mon meilleur ami…

.-Ahhhh ! C'est donc pour ça que tous les garçons m'évitaient ! JAMES POTTER! T'A PAS HONTE ?

.-Non, pourquoi ? N'importe quoi pour garder ma belle fée rousse juste pour moi…

Sirius et Peter commençait royalement a s'emmerder. La conversation des deux tourtereaux commençait a monter en crescendo, alors Peter décida d'aller chercher des gâteaux à la cuisine alors que Sirius montait voir Rémus. Une fois devant la porte, il entendit des pleurs. Mal à l'aise, il entra doucement.

.-Eh Rémus… Ça va ?

.-Va t'en…

Sirius s'approcha pour voir Rémus affalé sur son lit, maigre sous ses vêtements maintes fois rapiécés. Lorsqu'il prit place sur le coté du lit, le loup-garou releva la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux rougis de larmes.

.-Rémus… Je suis désolé pour toi…

.-Sirius… Pourquoi il…

La tête du lycanthrope tomba sur les genoux de son ami et Sirius lui caressa les cheveux doucement alors qu'il pleurait.

.-Je sais pas pourquoi il est aussi con. Non, en fait, je sais pourquoi.

Rémus poussa un gémissement.

.-Parce qu'il ne croit pas que tu es franc. Pour lui, c'est seulement un mauvais coup de plus. Un plan des Maraudeurs. Rien de plus. Il sait que tu es populaire, le parfait préfète et que tu aurais fais un meilleur travail que lui en tant que Préfêt-en-chef. Alors il croit que tu es jaloux C'est normal. Et il ne croit pas que tu es gai, parce qu'il ne se passe pas un mois sans qu'une fille ne vienne te demander de sortir avec elle.

.-Je l'aime tellement Sirius, tu peux pas savoir… Ça fait tellement mal…

.-Ça va aller Rémus…

.-J'ai tellement envie de lui…

.-Ok, la, ça va faire ! Que t'aime Snape, ok ! Mais je veux rien savoir des fantasmes que t'a pour lui ! Yerk ! Yerk ! Yerk ! Je veux pas savoir que t'a envie de lui, je veux pas savoir que tu veux que ta première fois soit sous un cerisier fleurit, ou sur une fourrure de tigre,JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

.-……………………T'a qu'a pas lire mon journal, alors, crétin.

.-Au fait, James veut te tuer.

.-…Pourquoi ? demanda Rémus en relevant la tête.

.-Lily lui a dit pour vous deux en deuxième année.

.-Ah non…

.-C'est après ça que tu t'es rendu compte que t'aimais les hommes ?

.-Entre autre…

.-Lily aurait juste pu embrasser mal.

.-RÉPÈTE ÇA BLACK !

Sirius tourna la tête pour voir Lily et James sur le pas de la porte.

.-Je blaguais Lily !

.-Et Moony, ça va ? demanda James.

.-Tu voulais pas me tuer toi… demanda t'il.

.-Lily m'as convaincue de pas le faire, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est pas tout le monde qui a de la chance en amour, hein mon pauvre Moony…

.-Va voir ailleur Prongs… marmonna Rémus.

.-Allons, allons. Du calme. Je suis là pour t'aider. Dis à Tonton Prongs ce qui va pas.

.-Ce qui va pas ? Ce qui va pas ?

Rémus se leva et tout le monde resta mal à l'aise en le voyant. Il pointa un certain endroit de son anatomie qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre du repos.

.-Y'A QUE CA M'ARRIVE DÈS QUE JE PENSE À LUI !

.-Euh…Rémus… Euh… Tiens, mets ça autour de toi… lui dit Sirius en lui tendant un drap.

Le loup-garou se laissa retomber sur son lit, déprimé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-Alors, Pr Lévesque ? demanda McGonnagall. Comment les Québécois fêtent-ils l'Halloween ?

.-Eum… Et bien… commença Sirius du futur. Pour commencer, il y a les moldus. Ils se déguisent en divers monstres de notre monde et ils vont cogner aux portes pour avoir des friandises qu'ils… re-donnent ensuite a ceux qui viennent cogner à leur porte. Et il y a les sorciers qui se réunissent dans des bars et se donnent des apparences toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres et se baladent parmis les moldus sans que personne ne trouve cela anormal, et ils font peur aux moldus dès que sonnent minuit.

.-Oh… Les sorciers québécois sont des abrutis alors, fit le professeur de potion en reniflant.

Ne sachant rien de la culture québécoise, Sirius avait inventé. Il vit alors les Maraudeurs entrer, chacun déguisé de différentes façons. Mini-Sirius, avec son masque de loup-garou, était très réussit et attirait l'attention alors que Rémus le regardait avec peur. En effet, il était plutôt risquer d'attirer l'attention sur les loup-garous. Sirius sourit tristement. Il avait été si idiot. Il se regarda toute la soirée immité le loup-garou, ce que tout le monde trouva très drôle hormis Rémus, jusqu'à ce que mini-Sirius proclame à la ronde qu'il allait immiter le loup-garou pendant la période d'accouplement. Sirius prit sa tête entre ses mains, ne voulant absolument pas voir ça. Il entendit alors mini-Sirius pousser un hurlement étrange, puis Snape commença a l'engeuler.

.-ESPÈCE DE GRYFFONDOR STUPIDE ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILE ! TOUS LES LOUP-GAROUS PEUVENT BIEN ALLER EN ENFER, QU'ILS NE M'APPROCHENT PAS !

Personne, hormis les Maraudeurs et les professeurs, ne virent Rémus quitter la Grande Salle où se déroulait le bal. Sirius eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant dans quelle position les Maraudeurs allaient trouver leur ami; endormi en caleçon en serrant un oreiller dans ses bras, oreiller où l'on avait maladroitement traçé un visage encadré de cheveux noirs.


	6. Chapitre 6 En charge du chateau

Chapitre 6 En charge du château

Sirius se leva ce matin-là, et regarda dehors. La première neige tombait sur Poudlard. C'était un samedi, et il faisait froid. Il se leva et se dépècha a allumer un feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant les flammes. Un instant, il cru que la tête de Rémus allait en sortir, comme lorsque son ami voulait lui parler au Square Grimmauld. Sirius écrasa une larme sur sa joue. Que se passait-il a son époque ? Comment Rémus et Harry se portaient-ils ? Le croyait-il mort ? Dumbledore leur avait-il dit qui était le professeur des Maraudeurs en 7ème année ? Sirius sourit. Harry lui manquait. SON Rémus lui manquait. Même les méchancetés de Snape lui manquait. Il avait hâte de rentrer à son époque. Et pourtant… L'année venait tout juste de commencer. On était mi-novembre. Il aimait enseigner, il se découvrait une nouvelle passion. Il revivait sa jeunesse en regardant les Maraudeurs. Cela lui permettait aussi de redécouvrir son époque sous un autre angle, celui du professeur. Ainsi, il savait que bientôt la professeur de divination allait prendre sa retraite, l'année d'après en fait, et comme par hasard, le professeur de potion aussi… Ce qui n'était pas un hasard car, depuis la table des profs, on voyait très bien leurs mains jointes sous la table, ce que Sirius n'avait jamais vu dans sa jeunesse, la table des Gryffondor étant trop loin. Il apprenait aussi sur ses anciens enseignants, maintenant collègues de travail. Les questions qu'il posait élève sans qu'on ne lui offre de réponses étaient maintenant, peut-être pas les bienvenues, mais du moins, on ne lui disait pas clairement de fermer sa geule. Ainsi, il apprit que le mari de Minerva MacGonnagall était mort depuis des années et que son unique fille travaillait en Espagne, et que Minerva ne la voyait presque jamais. Il apprit aussi avec surprise que Dumbledore était marié et que sa femme, du nom de Lucianne, habitait leur manoir l'année et attendait avec impatience le retour de son mari. Sirius se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue a son époque. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, entendu Dumledore parler de sa femme. Peut-être était-elle décédée ?

Sirius se leva et prit, dans sa table de chevet, un petit miroir poli.

.-Harry Potter… murmura t'il.

Rien ne se produisit. Il soupira. Bien entendu. Il eut un pincement au cœur, avant de se demander si… Et pourquoi pas…

.-Invisibilo, James Potter !

Et ainsi, il put voir dans le dortoir des 7ème année. James et Mini-Sirius venaient de ceuillir de la neige dehors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-Mmmmm… marmonna Rémus dans son sommeil. Severus… Encore un calin avant le travail…

.-Là, j'en ai marre, fit Sirius.

.-Ouais, moi aussi, fit James.

Ils se levèrent et ouvrirent la fenêtre. Ils ceuillirent de la neige et s'approchèrent de Rémus.

.-Dans le chandail, fit Sirius.

.-Dans le caleçon.

.-A go.

.-Un…

.-Deux...

.-Trois...

.-GO!

Rémus poussa un cri en se redressant. De ses yeux ambrés, il fusilla les deux Maraudeurs, avant de se lever. Il saisit Sirius par le collet et le balança par la fenêtre.

.-WAAAAHHHHHHH! ACCIO BALAI !

Le balai sortit de sous le lit et passa par la fenêtre. Sirius s'y agrippa et remonta en flèche pour entrer dans le dortoir, gellé. Rémus regarda James fixement.

.-Comment te punir…

.-Tant que tu me sacre pas par la fenêtre, je suis prêt a supporter n'importe quoi !

Rémus eut un mauvais sourire.

.-N'importe quoi…

.-J'aime pas ton air Moony…

.-Prongs… COURT ! lui cria Peter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius sourit en voyant Rémus poursuivre James en criant « tu veux un bisou Prongs-chéri ? » alors que lui-même tentait de se réchauffer après sa chute par la fenêtre.

.oNous étions cons…

.-Je ne vous le ferai pas dire, dit une voix derrière lui.

.-Pr Dumbledore !

.-Bonjour, Pr Lévesque… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Sirius.

.-Pr… Je me pose une question…

.-Quoi donc ?

.-Rentrerais-je a mon époque ?

Dumbledore le regarda un moment.

.-Je l'ignore Sirius… Je l'ignore… Personne, a ma connaissance, n'est jamais revenu de derrière le voile.

.-Mais… Alors… Comment savez-vous que le voile envoit à l'époque la plus heureuse de notre vie ?

Dumbledore lui sourit doucement.

.-C'est ma femme qui me l'a dit.

.-Votre…femme ?

.-Oui. Elle n'est pas connue, et pourtant… Lucianne est la plus grande diseuse de bonne aventure que ce monde porte. Il lui arrive très souvent d'avoir des visions, concernant soit le passé, le présent ou l'avenir. Et elle sait que ce voile mène dans le moment le plus heureux de notre vie, où nous le regardons sans pouvoir le revivre réellement. Comme… Un souvenir, mais en trois dimension, et mieux qu'une pensine puisque nous pouvons y interragir… sans être a notre place. Vous n'êtes pas Sirius, ici. Vous êtes le Pr Lévesque.

.-Je comprends… Et, votre femme, lui serait-il possible de me dire si je pourrais retourner a mon époque ?

.-Surement… J'essairai de vous avoir un rendez-vous avec elle.

.-Merci, Pr Dumbledore.

.-Oh, mais de rien…

.-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Pr ? Surement pas pour me parler de votre femme.

.-Oh ! Non. En effet.

.-Et bien ?

.-Oui, commençons…

.-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison de perdre notre temps en vaines discussions.

J.-e suis heureux que vos soyiez de mon point de vue, Sirius.

.-Oui.

.-Oui.

.-…Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai l'impression que vous vous moquer de moi.

.-…Quoi ? Bien sur que non. Je teste votre humour maraudeurienne.

.-Je vois… Bon, alors ?

.-Et bien je dois m'absenter quelque jours, et Minerva aussi. Nous allons… Eum… Je ne sais pas si je puis vous le dire…

Dumbledore le regarda un moment, puis se mit a rire.

.-Suis-je idiot ! Vous êtes Sirius ! Vous serez le premier a en faire partie… Nous allons…

.-Créer l'Ordre du Phénix.

.-En effet, Sirius… En effet…

.-Allez voir Arthur et Molly Weasley, Edgars Bones… Sturgis Podmore… Caradoc Deaborn… Hagrid… Elphidias Doge… Gideon Prewett, votre frère Abelforth, Dorcas Meadowes… Alice et Frank Londubat...

.-Oui...Oui... Tous des gens de confiance…Mais je ne viens pas pour cela, Sirius. Je voudrais que vous preniez Poudlard en charge pendant notre absence.

.-…Moi, Pr ? Vous confiez Poudlard a un Maraudeur ?

.-…J'aurais préféré avoir Rémus Lupin, mais il est trop jeune en ce moment, alors… Je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai.

Sirius sourit. Oui, il allait bien s'amuser.


	7. Chapitre 7 Maître de Poudlard

Chapitre 7 Maître de Poudlard… Serpentard s'abstenir.

Ce matin-là, Sirius se leva doucement, avant de se souvenir que Dumbledore et Minerva étaient partis. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, et depuis son balcon, s'écria.

.-JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Il se mit a éternuer car on se souvient que le temps était plutôt froid.

Oh, génial, une grippe pour commencer son règne…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pr Lévesque entra dans la Grande Salle et prit place dans le siège de Dumbledore. Tous les élèves le regardèrent, curieux.

.-Très chers condisciples de Poudlard… Monsieur le Directeur Dumbledore ainsi que la Directrice-adjointe McGonnagall ont du s'absenter pour des raisons personnelles, et m'ont laissé en charge du château… Donc, certaines choses vont changer… Premièrement…

Il claqua des mains et les tentures de soie rouge et dorée des Gryffondor(celles qui apparaissaient après avoir gagner la Coupe des 4 Maisons) apparurent sur les murs. Les élèves se mirent a chuchoter et les Serpentard se levèrent, insulté.

.-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !s'exclama Crabe Senior.

.-Ohhhh… On critique le nouveau maître de Poudlard ! Les Serpentards, en retenue pour deux semaines ! Les préfêts des autres maisons assureront votre retenue. Ensuite, autre changement… Tous les soirs, nous chanteront l'hymne de Poudlard avec le Choipeaux, il pauvre il faut lui donner de la job pendant l'année !

Les professeurs se mirent a ricanner derrière Sirius.

.-Et pendant que nous chanteront joyeusement l'hymne de Poudlard, nos très chers amis de Serpentard devront se tenir debout a coté de leur banc, en maillot de bain avec une bouée en forme de canard.

.-Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop, M. Lévesque ? demanda Flitwick.

.-D'accord, on oublis la bouée de canard. Ensuite ! Le Quidditch deviendra un cours obligatoire !

.-OUAISSSS ! s'écrièrent les élèves.

.-SAUF les Serpentards qui auront double cours de Divination, ils ont besoin d'ouvrir leurs troisième œil.

.-Monsieur… C'est pas un peu du favoritisme ? demanda le professeur de Potion.

.-Eum… C'est interdit ?

Le professeur d'Artimancie sorti de sous la table un gros manuel aux lettrages dorés : « Règlement des directeur » .

.-Vous avez ça sous votre table ? demanda Sirius.

.-Mais oui. On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir…Surtout au Pr Flitwick pour le mettre a la même hauteur que les autres.

Après plusieurs minutes, le professeur de potion releva la tête.

.-Aucun règlement anti-favoritisme. Vous pouvez continuer.

.-Très bien. DONC…

Les Serpentard se mirent a gémir.

.-Les retenues débuteront ce soir. Mlle Evans surveillera les 6ème année, M. Lupin les 7ème années, Mlle Rotseen les 5ème année, M. Dubois les 4ème années, M. Batmoore les 3ème années, Mlle. Harris les 2ème années et M. Rosenberg les 1ère années. Et la retenue se fera en SOUS-VÊTEMENTS !

Sirius jetta un coup d'œil à a table des Gryffondor, où Rémus était rouge tomate en jettant un petit coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Snape était HORRIFIÉ. Mini-Sirius, James et Peter ricannaient, alors que Lily regardait le professeur Lévesque avec de grands yeux.

C'est de la torture ! intervint Flitwick. La torture est-elle permise ?

.-Eum… fit le professeur de potion en regardant « Le Règlement du Directeur ». Non, elle est interdite.

.-Mais ils ne souffrent pas ! s'écria Sirius.

.-La torture psychologique est-elle permise ? demanda Flitwick.

.-Eum… Rien de marquer, fit le directeur de potion. On dirait que le règlement est incomplet… Il semble manquer une page…

Sirius serra son poing dans sa poche de sa robe en chiffonnant encore plus une feuille parcheminée.

.-Je suis dans mes droits alors…

.-On dirait bien.

.-ALORS VOILÀ QUI EST DIT ! QUE TOUT SOIT FAIT SELON MA VOLONTÉ ! ET MAINTENANT, MUSIQUE !

Les Serpentard se retrouvèrent instantanément en maillot de bain et en bouée de canard.

.-On avait dit pas de bouée, fit Flitwick.

.-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Les bouées disparurent… suivies des maillots. Les Serpentard se mirent a hurler en essayant de se cacher, les filles des autres maisons se mirent a glousser, les garçons des autres maisons avaient un filet de bave sur le bord de la bouche et Rémus allait bientôt faire un lac sous ses pieds a force de baver, Mini Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux devant lui en lui donnant un coup sous la table et Rémus baissa les yeux vers… pour ensuite partir en courrant, se calmer dans les toilettes.

.-Professeur Lévesque… Le nudiste est interdit a l'école…

.-Mais je n'y suis pour rien !

.-Si vous le dites…

Les vêtements réapparurent aux Serpentard humiliés.

.-Pr Lévesque, je crois que Rémus Lupin a eu un malaise, on l'a vu courir en dehors de la Grande Salle… l'informa le professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

.-Oui, je sais… Laissons le soin au Maraudeurs de s'occuper de lui. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux…

Et dans les yeuz du Pr Lévesque, on pouvait alors voir une grande tristesse, que personne ne compris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rémus, seul dans sa cabine, appuya son dos contre le mur. Sur ses joues, des larmes. Le monde était trop injuste. La seule personne qu'il aimait se foutait complètement de lui. Ses amis pourraient bien le traîter de pervers s'ils le voulaient, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Sévérus. Et d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Et d'être excité. Doucement, il se laissa glisser au sol, essayant de se calmer. Dans les toilettes, en dehors de sa respiration saccadée, pas un bruit. Pourquoi Sévérus le détestait-il ? Il aurait tellement voulu être avec lui. Par Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à autre chose, et SE CALMER ? Sous sa robe de sorcier, ses pantalons commençaient à le serrer. Il était vraiment maudit. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

.-…Rémus ?

.-Wormtail ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

.-On te cherche depuis 15 minutes… Je vais avertir les gars que t'es ici.

La porte se referma, et Rémus tenta de se relever. Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver à lui ? Il comprenait parfaitement James, a présent, de se morfondre sur le fait que Lily n'était pas prête. Quant à lui… Sévérus le détestait. Il n'aurait jamais sa chance.

.-Moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… sort de là avant qu'on défonce la porte ! s'exclama James.

Effectivement, un sort d'Alohomora ne fonctionnait pas sur les portes des TOILETTES…

.-Je…Je peux pas…

.-Oh allez, on t'a déjà vu dans cet état… fit Sirius.

.-Ouais, et puis on comprends. Je serais pareil si Lily venait se dandiner nue devant moi sans que je puisse la baiser.

.-Sévérus ne s'est pas dandiner ! Au contraire, il se cachait…

.-Je te ferai remarquer que vous n'étiez pas que tous les deux, mais entourés de toute l'école, lui fit valoir Peter.

.-Ohhhhh… Je dois être maudit…

.-Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es un loup-garou homosexuel ? demanda James. Au moins, t'es pas un loup-garou zoophile/nécrophile gai.

.-…Hein ?

.-…Bah au moins, tu bande pas pour UN loup mort…

.-James… T'es dégeux… gémit Sirius. Pauvre Rémus, laisse le tranquille !

.-Ça…Ça va… couina Rémus. C'est passé.

.-J'ai gagné, ricana James. Une telle vision te donne plus envie de rien aire, sauf vomir !

.-…Criss que t'es con ! s'exclama Sirius en le frappant.

Rémus sourit derrière sa porte en entendant la claque retentir. Il adorait ses amis. Et James trouvait, a tout coup, le moyen de faire irriguer son sang vers le haut au lieu du bas. Même que des fois Rémus se demandait comment son ami pouvait trouver autant de dégeulasserie… Il finit par ouvrir la porte. Peter était assis avec une plume en sucre sur le coin du lavabo alors que James arborait une joue rouge, monté sur le dos de Sirius qui était dépeigné a cause de James.

.-…Les gars…

.-Oui ? demanda Sirius.

.-…Vous êtes trop cons, sourit Rémus.

.-Merci Moony ! s'exclama James en descendant du dos de son meilleur ami. Et là, tu sors juste au bon moment, on s'en va en cours !

.-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?demanda Peter.

.-Potion avec les Serpentard.

Rémus se raidit. Potions. Avec. Les. Serpentards. Avec Snape. Après l'événement de la Grande Salle, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sortir en courrant pendant le cours dès qu'il verrait Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-Ohhhhh… Vilain Sirius, vilain ! murmura Sirius en se frappant la tête de sa main.

Il plaignait le pauvre Rémus, qu'ils avaient trouver dans un état déplorable dans les toilettes. Il se souvint des paroles de James. Beurk… En sortant de la Grande Salle, il vit les Maraudeurs se diriger vers les cachots, entraînant avec eux un Rémus nullement pressé.


	8. Chapitre 8 Retenues et révélations

Chapitre 8 Retenue et révélation

Les Serpentard de 7ème année entrèrent dans la lasse où devaient s'effectués leur retenue en grommelant. Une retenue ! De deux semaines ! On avait jamais vu ça a Poudlard ! Rémus Lupin était devant la classe, mal à l'aise. Il regarda les Serpentard entrés, essayant de ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient en sous-vêtement. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Snape et il du se forcer pour retenir le filet de bave qui menaçait de couler de sa bouche.

.-Assoyez-vous, dit-il. Le Pr Lévesque vous a donné des travaux de révisions de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des deux premières années. Il viendra un peu plus tard voir comment se déroule cette retenue.

Les Serpentards prirent place dans la salle, chacun fusillant du regard le Gryffondor aux yeux dorés. Chacun, sauf Snape, qui tentait de ne pas le regarder du tout. Rémus distribua les feuilles, avant de s'asseoir au bureau du professeur. Une heure plus tard, les yeux lui fermaient. Ce que c'était emmerdant ! C'est a ce moment que le Pr Lévesque entra.

.-Alors, Mr Lupin ? La retenue se passe bien ?

.-Très bien, monsieur… fit Rémus avec respect.

.-Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ! Mr le Préfet-en-chef Snape, vous devriez être aux cotés de Mr Lupin, a surveiller vos congénères tout en effectuant les travaux que je vous ai donné.

Snape le fusilla du regard.

.-Oui, je sais, vous m'adorez, ricanna le professeur. Allez rejoindre Mr Lupin sur l'estrade.

Snape prit donc ses livres et se dirrigea, toujours en sous-vêtement, vers l'estrade où se trouvait le bureau du professeur. Rémus se tassa afin de lui laisser une place, tout en évitant de le regarder.

.-Je vous souhaite une excellente retenue ! s'exclama le professeur avant de partir.

Snape poussa un grognement avant de se replonger dans son travail. Rémus, après s'être assuré que tout le monde travaillait et ne s'occupait pas d'eux, regarda furtivement son compagnon, essayant de voir derrière le rideau de cheveux noir, le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Oui, valait mieux regarder son visage qu'autre chose…

.-Qu'est-ce que tu a à me regarder, saleté de lycan… grogna le Serpentard.

.-Je me demande quand tu va cesser de me haïr.

.-Quand toi et tes petits amis arrêterez de vous moquer de moi et que tu arrêtera de me regarder comme une pièce de viande chez le boucher.

.-Pour ceux qui aiment la viande blanche, tu es surement un morceau de choix.

.-Bah les pattes espèce de pervers. Tu ne m'aura pas avec des conneries comme ça. Tu n'a pas une classe a surveiller ? Si ? Alors laisse-moi travailler en paix sans ton regard là… là… là où je veux pas le voir !

.-Tu préfère le regard ou les mains ?

Snape le regarda, scandalisé. Rémus rougit, puis pencha la tête.

.-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

.-J'espère bien !

.-Pardonne-moi, j'ai été trop loin.

.-Vos petites blagues sur ma personne vont toujours trop loin, Lupin.

Snape se remit a son travail. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Rémus prit un parchemin libre et y traça 2 lignes parallèles et deux autres lignes parallèles perpendiculaires aux deux premières. Au centre de ce quadrillé, il dessina une petite croix, avant de tasser le parchemin vers son voisin. Snape regarda le quadrillé avec ennui, avant de dessiner un cercle parfaitement rond dans le coin supérieur droit. Après 6 parties et trois victoires chacuns, ils passèrent au jeu du pendu, où là encore ils furent a égalité. Rémus avait un petit sourire amusé alors que Snape était enragé de ne pouvoir battre ce foutu Gryffondor. Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes, une Serpentard s'approcha en souriant. Aussitôt, la 15ème partie disparue sous le bureau.

.-Oui ? demanda Rémus.

.-Je voulais… Eum… J'ai une question… fit la Serpentard en entortillant une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son doigt.

.-Quel numéro ?

.-Non… Une question d'ordre personnel…

.-Quoi… demanda Rémus avec méfiance.

.-Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

.-Vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça ! gémit Snape.

.-Oh la ferme Snape, je t'ai rien demander à toi !

.-Allons, ce n'est pas une manière de parler au Préfet-en-chef, trancha Rémus les sourcils fronçé. Et pour votre question, Mlle Osna, cela me flatte beaucoup, mais je dois refuser.

.-Quoi ?

.-Non. Maintenant, veuillez, svp, retourner a votre place et continuer votre travail.

La Serpentard retourna a son travail avec rage. Snape regarda Rémus du coin de l'œil.

.-Quoi ?

.-Rien.

Et il retourna a son travail. Quelques instants plus tard, il poussa un petit morceau de parchemin vers Rémus.

_Étrange. Pour un loup-garou comme toi affamé de chair blanche, je ne croyais pas que tu allais résister a cette fille en petite tenue devant toi._

Rémus sourit, glissa le parchemin dans son sac et se leva.

.-La retenue est terminée. On se retrouve ici demain soir.

Puis il se pencha vers Snape et lui chuchotta a l'oreille :

.-Je n'ai envie que de ta chair, Sévérus. Comprends-le un jour.

Et il sortit de la classe sans un regard derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était le dernier jour de retenue. Deux semaines déjà étaient passées. Deux semaines où Rémus et Severus jouaient à divers jeux moldus… et se retrouvaient à égalité. Le professeur leur avait ainsi fait réviser non seulement la première et deuxième année de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais la troisième et quatrième année, cinquième et sixième, ainsi que chacune de ses années dans chacune des matières. Cela eut un bon coté, puisque les Serpentard se rappelèrent de différents sorts utiles depuis longtemps oubliés. Pourtant, enfin, la dernière retenue vint. Rémus se leva.

.-Et bien voilà, vous avez passé a travers les deux semaines ! Maintenant, essayer d'être…eum… a vos affaires, sinon le prof va vous remettre encore deux semaines et… Bah vous avez plus de révisions a faire, alors ça sera sûrement moins chouette comme punition…

Les Serpentard quittèrent la salle, sauf Sévérus qui continuait a écrire.

.-Snape, c'est fini. Je dois barrer la porte

.-Je sais.

Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois a l'extérieur, il attendit que Rémus eut barrer la porte.

.-Écoute Lupin…

.-Quoi ?

Pas parce qu'on a passé deux semaines a jouer au bonhomme pendu et au Tic tac toe qu'on est amis.

.-Je m'en doutais, vois-tu.

.-Très bien.

.-J'ai appris depuis longtemps maintenant que je ne devais plus rien attendre de toi, Severus.

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

.-Pour toi, tout est toujours des blagues, rien n'est jamais sérieux. Je n'attendrai pas des années que tu ouvre les yeux sur ma sincérité. Je t'aime mais tu ne me crois pas. Tant pis. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas plus compliqué. J'ai espérer autant que j'ai pu, j'ai fais tout ce qui était humainement possible. Rien à faire. Tant pis. J'abandonne. C'est surement trop demandé au destin qu'un loup-garou soit heureux.

.-Lupin…

.-TAIS-TOI!

Sévérus recula pour s'appuyé contre le mur, surpris.

.-Tu sais quoi, Severus ? Tu a raison. Je suis un loup-garou, un monstre. Un animal. Le loup cri en moi sa rage, ses envies. Et si moi tu peux me controler, le loup, tu ne pourra jamais. Il est là. Il est moi, je suis lui. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Et présentement, il me hurle quelque chose… Qu'il répète depuis des années… Je ne l'ai jamais écouté… Mais cette fois… Je suis a bout…

Rémus s'avança d'une démarche souple vers le Serpentard, qui n'était pas rassuré.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le lycan plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Severus ne pouvait plus bouger; il était prit entre Rémus et le mur. Rémus, effrayé de la réaction du Serpentard malgré sa détermination, fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Sa langue caressa les lèvres du Préfêt-en-chef. De ses bras, il enserra l'ennemi des Maraudeurs, caressant le torse blanc pressé contre lui. Lorsqu'il recula en ouvrant les yeux, Snape tourna la tête, s'essuya la bouche, avant de le regarder.

.-Tu a eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquile.

Il ramassa son sac par terre et quitta le cachot. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, Rémus se laissa glisser au sol, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quelques instants plus tard, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, ayant repéré Rémus grâce a leur carte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lundi suivant, Sirius regarda les Gryffondor et Serpentard de 7ème année entrer dans sa classe. Il savait déjà que Rémus ne serait pas là, honteux de ce qui s'était passé le vendredi précédant, et voulant éviter Severus pour le restant de sa vie… ou les prochaines semaines, au moins… Les Maraudeurs et Lily entrèrent, et comme de fait, Rémus n'était pas là. Ils lancèrent à Snape un regard mauvais, sauf Lily qui l'ignora, ce qui était surprenant du point de vue des élèves puisque les deux Préfêts-en-chef s'entendaient habituellement bien. Snape resta de marbre a ces regards noirs. A la fin du cours, Sirius était plus épuisé à essayer d'empêcher les Maraudeurs de se jeter sur Snape qu'après une partie de Quidditch. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il regarda ses élèves sortir. Bientôt, il ne restait que Snape, qui écrivait encore a son bureau.

.-Le cours est fini, Mr Snape.

.-Je sais professeur.

.-Alors pourquoi vous…

.-J'en ai marre…

.-Quoi ? De quoi avez-vous marre, Mr Snape ?

.-De Lupin. De ses avances.

.-Vous ne pouvez toujours pas l'empêcher de vous aim…

.-Ne vous faites pas d'idée, professeur. Lupin ne m'aime pas. Ce qu'il aime, c'est me niaiser. C'est un Maraudeur ! Ils ne souhaitent ma présence que dans le but de me faire des mauvaises plaisanterie. Pourquoi… Pourquoi…

.-Pourquoi quoi, Mr Snape ? Pourquoi ils aiment vous niaiser ?

.-Je l'ai remarquer dès la première année, professeur… Pouvez-vous comprendre… Et il a fallut qu'il devienne ami avec mes ennemis… Qu'il devienne un Maraudeur… Qu'il s'amuse a me persécuté…

.-…Mr Snape ? Êtes-vous en train de dire que…

.-Pourquoi, professeur… Pourquoi il a fallut que j'aime le seul gars qui ne me regarde que pour me faire des mauvaises farces…

A présent, Snape pleurait sur son bureau, devant un Sirius éberlué. Mais alors… Snape aimait aussi Rémus ! Et ce depuis des années ! Et à leur époque, soit 18 ans plus tard, tout deux vivaient sans le savoir. Sirius savait très bien que son ami, après une aventure pour tenter désespérément d'oublier Snape, avait fini par se décider a rester célibataire. Et jamais Sirius n'avait entendu dire que Snape avait eu un homme(ou une femme) dans sa vie. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de régler le problème du futur. Pour le moment, son élèves avait besoin de ses compétences de professeur.

.-Allons Mr Snape… Je suis sur que si vous parliez à Mr Lupin…

.-JAMAIS !

Sirius sursauta en entendant ces paroles venimeuses.

.-JAMAIS IL NE LE SAURA ! POURQUOI JE LUI DIRAIS ? POUR QU'IL SOIT FIER DE LUI, EN SACHANT QU'IL A RÉUSSIT A ME SÉDUIRE, SOIT FIER DE SA VICTOIRE ET S'EN VANTE ? POUR QU'IL SE MOQUE DE MOI, ET QUE JE SACHE RÉELLEMENT QUE CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UNE PLAISANTERIE POUR LUI ?…Non… Je ne lui dirai rien… Au moins, comme ça… La nuit… Je peux rêver qu'il est sincère…

Sirius fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible; il serra Snape dans ses bras. Il voyait a présent ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu; un adolescent avec déjà énormément de problème sans qu'une bande de petits plaisantins ne s'en mêle, et devant nier ses sentiments. Sirius le plaignait. En tant que professeur, il avait lu le dossier de Severus Snape, et en apprit plus sur ses simples pages qu'en 7 ans à côtoyer le Serpentard. Un père ambitieux mais très violents, une mère soumise et dépressive. Severus n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. A son arrivé à Poudlard, il avait du obéïr à Lucius Malfoy, de cinq ans son aîné. Le charismatic Serpentard le prenait pour son esclave. C'était une des raisons pourquoi les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis à niaiser Snape. Il jouait les esclaves avec un sixième année ! A présent, à la lecture du document, Sirius comprenait a quel point cela n'avait pas été drôle pour Severus. Non seulement il devait se dévouer a servir Lucius, mais ce dernier avait le droit d'exiger de lui n'importe quoi. Une rumeur avait courue pendant la deuxième année des Maraudeurs, comme quoi un professeur aurait trouver Severus et Lucius au beau milieu de l'année dans un dortoir en plein ébats. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais accordés foi a ces ragots, puisqu'aucun professeur n'avait commenter ce fait, et que Severus avait toujours le même air effacé qu'avant. Quand au transfert de Lucius en plein milieu de sa septième année pour l'école de Durmstrang… Le père de James, qui travaillait au Ministère avec Mr Malfoy, avait bien dit qu'ils déménageait en Russie, alors…

Pourtant, sur le papier, Sirius avait lu la vérité. C'était le tribunal qui avait demandé le transfert de Lucius Malfoy. La servitude de Severus s'expliquait comme telle : Mr Snape avait fait une bêtise qui aurait pu couter la vie à Mr Malfoy, et pour racheter sa faute, avait offert que son fils soit l'esclave du fils de Malfoy. Et pendant un an et demi, non seulement Severus avait du lui obéïr, mais subir ses agressions. Il le comprenait maintenant, 5 ans et demi plus tard, d'avoir peur des sentiments de Rémus.

.-Professeur, je…

.-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer, Severus.

.-Je veux plus jamais qu'on me touche… Plus jamais… murmura le Serpentard. Ni LUI… Ni Lupin… Ni personne… Plus jamais…

.-Même si vous aimez Rémus ?

.-Lui ne m'aime pas. Je veux plus souffrir. Ne lui dites rien, professeur…

Le Serpentard ramassa son sac et se dirrigea vers la porte, reniflant et tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. Sirius le regarda partir, se sentant mal de toutes les blagues que les Maraudeurs avaient pu lui faire subir en 7 ans.

Fin du chapitre 8.

Bonus

.-Si seulement je pouvais changer cela… Si je pouvais faire comprendre aux Maraudeurs…

.-T'a pas intérêt !

Il se tourna pour voir la jeune fille qui lui avait empêché de tout expliqué à Mini-Sirius.

.-ENCORE TOI !

.-Bah oui, encore moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je suis l'écrivaine de cette fic ! Si ça serait pas de moi, tu serais encore derrière ton voile parce que J.K. Rowling a plus besoin de toi ! Alors compte toi chanceux, je t'ai évité le chômage ! T'a pas intérêt a tout dire aux Maraudeurs ! Sinon tu va bousiller l'histoire, et le Sirius qui est à présent Mini-Sirius traversera pas le voile…

.-Tant mieux ! Il restera près d'Harry !

.-il ira pas dans le passé et pourra pas apprendre tout ce que tu sais a présent ! Tu dira tout À TON ÉPOQUE ! Depuis le temps que Rémus et Snape attendent d'être ensemble, t'ira leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

.-Bonne nouvelle ! Et puis d'abbord, c'est quoi cette fin ! Je prendrais jamais Snape dans mes bras ! Pis… C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE QU'IL C FAIT VIOLÉ PAR LUCIUS ? C'EST PAS DANS LE BOUQUIN DE J.K.ROWLING !

.-C'est pas dans le bouquin non plus que tu survis au voile, mais tu t'en plains pas…

.-…

.-Alors t'a compris ? SILENCE !

.-Espèce d'obsédée sexuelle…

.-T'es pas le premier a me dire ca…

.-Non seulement Rémus parle juste de sexe, mais c'est quasiment pas s'il viole Snape dans le corridor… Ce même Snape qui c'est fait violé par Lucius… Est-ce qu'il y a de tes persos qui se font pas violer ?

.-Bah tu sais, Rita Skeeter te laissera pas t'en tirer comme ça après la manière dont tu lui a parler au premier cours…

.-…

Et elle disparut, laissant Sirius tout seul dans sa classe.


	9. Chapter 9 Rencontre avec Lucianne

Chapitre 9 Rencontre avec Lucianne

Sirius attendait dans le froid qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Il était dix heure du matin, et il attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans ce froid de canard. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame d'apparence frêle, aux yeux noirs pétillants de vitalité.

-Pardon, pardon ! J'étais là-haut, en train de faire du ménage, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette.

-Ce n'est rien… sourit Sirius.

-Entrez, entrez… Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé et des gateaux ?

-Eum… Et bien… Si cela ne vous dérange pas…

-Mais non, mais non… Entrez, faites comme chez vous !

Elle le conduisit dans un salon et lui sourit.

-Prenez place, je reviens dans un instant.

Et elle disparut derrière une porte. Sirius regarda autour de lui, curieux. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait le pied dans ce château. Un peu plus jeune que Poudlard, et sûrement moins mystérieux aussi, il restait quand même la demeure de Dumbledore… Sirius vit une série de portrait sur la cheminée, et se leva pour aller les voir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns tenait par la taille une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs. Il était habillé proprement, et elle portait une robe blanche. L'homme sourit a Sirius et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers sa jeune épouse pour l'embrasser.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! dit la vieille femme en entrant avec un plateau. Ah… Vous regardiez notre photo de mariage… Il y a 130 ans de cela…

-J'ai peine a croire que l'homme sur la photo soit Dumbledore…

-Parce que vous croiriez que cette belle jeune femme soit cette vieille devant vous? sourit elle. Le temps change les gens, inexorablement. On ne peut rester éternellement les même qu'avant, sinon comment pourrions-nous évoluer ?

-Oui… Eum… fit Sirius, sans trop comprendre.

La vieille femme lui servit une tasse de thé et une assiette de gâteau, avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil.

-Albus m'a dit que vous aviez certaines questions à me poser.

-En effet… Mme Dumbledore…

-Appellez-moi Lucianne. Nous ne sommes pas a Poudlard, avec les monsieurs et les madames, et de plus, je ne porte pas le nom de mon mari.

-Oh… Et bien… Eum… Lucianne… Le Pr Dumbledore m'a apprit que vous aviez des visions, que vous pouviez lire dans le futur…

-Oui, cela m'arrive parfois.

-Pourriez-vous me dire… Quand rentrerais-je a mon époque ?

-A la fin de l'année, pendant les vacances. Sur la date exacte, je ne peux me prononcer. Mais sachez qu'il se sera passer de grande chose en votre absence.

-Harry est-il en danger ?

-En danger… Comme chaque jour depuis sa naissance… ricanna la vieille femme. Il se passera des choses comme vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Quelqu'un mourra a votre époque, mais ce n'est pas votre filleul… Le lion sortira de sa cachette…

-Ce n'est pas clair !

Sirius reçu une claque derrière la tête et vit…

-Ah non ! Pas encore toi !

-Et ouais ! s'exclama l'écrivaine. Pis c'est sur que c'est pas clair, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans le sixième livre, il sort le 16 juillet en anglais, pis on est le 8, pis de toute façon, je parle pas anglais ! Alors Lucianne peut pas dire des choses que je sais pas ! Si t'a a te plaindre, va te plaindre au Syndicat des Personnages Empruntés Maltraités !

-Bonjour, Para, sourit Lucianne.

-Salut ! Avec Papy Dumby, comment ça va ?

-Bien, très bien. Pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste, j'aurais aimer qu'il soit là, mais…

-T'en fais pas, la rassura l'écrivaine. Vous allez vous retrouver.

-Eum… Vous allez mourir bientôt ? demanda Sirius.

-Je vais disparaître, sourit Lucianne. Je ne suis pas réellement humaine, et retournerai chez moi, avant de disparaître pour redevenir qui je suis vraiment…

-Eum… Je comprends rien…

-C'est normal, le rassura Para. Tu comprendra de retour a ton époque.

-Albus n'est pas au courrant que je dois partir, je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui dire, sourit Lucianne tristement. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec cela.

-Mais… Il va être attristé de votre départ ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Le secret d'un mariage qui dure, c'est de ne pas se voir trop, lui répondit-elle. Nous ne nous voyons que pendant les vacances. C'est le secret de la réussite, pour un mariage sans amour…

-Vous… Ne vous aimiez pas ? demanda Sirius. Mais alors, pourquoi vous vous êtes mariées ?

-Mes sentiments ont toujours été très clair, mais Albus aimait une autre femme… Une femme qu'il ne pouvait avoir, et moi, je lui ressemblais…

Sirius resta figé devant ses paroles. Para tapota le bras de Lucianne, avant de disparaître.

-Cette année sera sombre, à votre époque. Beaucoup de gens perdront la vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour et plus en forme que jamais. A présent, tout le monde sait qu'il est de retour, mais cela ne suffit pas, dit Lucianne avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Poudlard est le dernier endroit ou Harry Potter soit en sécurité, avec Albus pour le protéger…

Elle fermit les yeux, puis les ouvrit.

-C'est tout ce que je puis vous dire… Je suis navrée.

Sirius secoua la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas a être désolée… Vous m'avez beaucoup apprit. Je sais que je vais repartir, et a peu près quand, cela me suffit. Et… J'ai confiance en Harry. Il s'en sortira.

-Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider.

-Je vais vous laisser a vos occupations, et retourner a Poudlard.

-Très bien.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, et Sirius la vit dans le miroir. Il sursauta et elle se mit a rire.

-Eh bien ! Vous avez remarquer en moins d'une demi-heure ce que mon mari n'a pas vu en 130 ans… Je vous l'ai dis, je ne suis pas humaine. Et je ne suis pas qui je suis non plus.

Dans le miroir, elle était toujours aussi jeune que sur la photo.

-Un jour, vous comprendrez, M. Black.

Elle sourit, le poussa dehors, et refermi la porte. Sirius resta un moment figé devant la porte fermé, puis il s'éloigna dans le froid. Harry allait bien. Et… Rémus ! Il avait oublier de demander des nouvelles de Rémus ! Quelqu'un allait mourir… Non… Pas Rémus ! Par pitié ! Pas Rémus ! Snape non plus de préférence, sinon comment les raccommoder, ces deux-là ? Tant de questions, et Sirius n'avait pas de réponse. Dumbledore savait-il que sa femme n'était pas humaine ? Valait peut-être mieux ne pas en parler…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Rémus ! Tu ne peux pas rester cacher là tout le reste de l'année ! s'exclama James.

-Si, je peux !

-Non ! Sors de là tout de suite !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin des toilettes…

-Oh…

Remus sortit de la salle de bain, et se cacha sous ses couvertures. Peter s'approcha de lui.

-C'est pas si grave, Rémus. Après tout, tu l'a pas violé, Snape… Tu l'a juste embrassé… Il va te pardonner…

-Bien sur ! ricanna Sirius. Autant qu'il va lui pardonner toutes les blagues qu'on a fait sur sa pauvre petite personne ! Oh, aller Rémus, décroche, c'est juste un naze…

-Sirius… Ferme-là…

-Mais Moony…

-SIRIUS, LA FERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-Oh oh, Pleine lune en approche...

Remus éclatta en sanglots, et les Maraudeurs firent cercle autour de lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras, et c'est a ce moment que Lily entra.

-Oh ! Merlin ! Je voulais pas savoir que vous faisiez des trips a 4 gai !

-Eum… Lily… On consolle un petit loup en mal d'amour…marmonna James.

-Je sais voyons… Encore là-dessus ? demanda Lily. Écoute moi bien, Rémus. Demain, c'est la sortie a Pré-au-Lard, et je veux que tu m'accompagne.

-Quoiiiiiiiiiii ? s'exclama James.

-Le meilleur moyen lorsqu'on a une peine de cœur, c'est d'extérioriser ça en magasinant ! répliqua Lily. Farces et attrapes, équipements de Quidditch, bonbons, vêtements, n'importe quoi, mais il faut que tu DÉPENSE ! C'est la meilleur des thérapies. Ils devraient remplacer les psychologues par des certificats cadeaux !

Rémus sourit.

-D'accord Lil… Je vais passer la journée avec toi… Tant que tu ne me force pas a essayer chaque morceau de vêtement que tu trouve de ton gout et que tu trouve qui m'irait bien…

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mais oui ! Bien sur ! On peut essayer une dernière attaque ! Toute une gamme de vêtements sexy pour faire craquer Severus !

-…Je préfère me jeter en bas d'un pont que de voir Rémus se ridiculiser de la sorte pour un macaque… fit Sirius.

-Macaque toi-même ! répliqua Lily. Bon ! alors Rémus, je t'attends dans la salle commune a 9h00 demain matin, soit à l'heure !

-D'accord Lily.

-Eum… Lily… C'est toujours d'accord pour le souper en amoureux, hein… couina James.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit sa petite amie en l'embrassant.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! cria James en saisissant Lily dans ses bras pour la faire valser dans les airs avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, Lily toujours dans ses bras.

Remus eut un petit sourire. Puis il repensa a deux yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, et il se cacha a nouveau sous ses couvertures.


	10. Chapter 10 Sortie et voyeurisme

Chapitre 10 Sortie et voyeurisme

Note de l'auteure : Ok… Problèmes… Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 6… C'EST LA CATA ! MON HISTOIRE MARCHE PLUS ! JE POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR MOI QUE C'ÉTAIT DUMBY QUI ALLAIT MOURIR, ET DONC, NE POURRAIT PAS TOUT EXPLIQUER À SIRIUS ! SNAPE NE DEVAIT PAS, NON PLUS, ÊTRE UN SALE TRAÎTRE ! COMMENT JE PEUX LES RACOMODER S'ILS SONT PAS DANS LE MÊME CAMP ? ET LE PIRE ! LE PIRE DE TOUT ! TONKS ! TONKS, MERDE ! RÉMUS EST GAI ! GAI ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? IL PEUT PAS ÊTRE AVEC TONKS S'IL EST GAI ! IL PEUT PAS ÊTRE AVEC SEVERUS S'IL EST AVEC TONKS !

…

…

…

…

En résumé… Je garde du livre 6 ce que je veux… et le reste… à la poubelle !

**Chapitre 10 Sortie et voyeurisme**

-Tu viens Rémus ? demanda Lily en tirant sur le bras de son ami.

-Ah… Oui oui… Je viens…

Autour d'eux, la neige tombait doucement en jolis flocons, et ça aurait été très romantique si ça aurait été d'autres personnes que Lily et Remus. Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient blanches, le temps était frais et le ciel était bleu.

-Alors Rémus, tu te sens bien ?

-Oui oui…

-T'es pas très causant… Tu pense à LUI ?

Remus regarda autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Oui… Toujours…

-Remus, il faut que tu arrête. Ça te fais mal tout ça…

-Je sais Lily… Mais…

-Mais quoi Rémus ? Je suis ton amie, tu peux me dire ce qui ne vas pas…

-Lily… Pendant la dernière retenue…

-…Quand tu l'a embrassé…

-…Oui… Je me sentais si bien… Et il ne m'a pas repoussé !… Il ne m'a pas repoussé… Enfin, au début… Je le tenais dans mes bras et…

-… Et c'est comme s'il y avait toujours été…

-Oui… Comme s'il ne pouvait pas être a un autre endroit…

-C'est pareil avec James, tu sais…

-La différence, c'est que vous deux, c'est réciproque…

-Oui…

-Il me laissait faire au début… J'étais si heureux… Je me disais que… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on aurait une chance…

-Pauvre Remus…

-Le pire… C'est que tout le monde sait qu'il est gai… Alors… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il préfère les filles qu'il ne m'aime pas… C'est peut-être… Peut-être parce que je suis un loup-garou…

-Remus ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Remus leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers Lily, et aussitôt, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Remus… Arrête de t'en faire… S'il te plait… S'il est vrai qu'il ne t'aime pas parce que tu es un loup-garou, c'est qu'il est un imbécile…

* * *

-Mais… Mais… EHHH ! C'EST MA LILY !

-La ferme James, on va se faire prendre !

-Mais Sirius… C'est ma Lily… Pourquoi elle le prends dans ses bras…

-Non mais t'a vu la tête qu'il faisait ?

-Les gars… Je vous rappelle que c'est une cape qui rends invisible, pas insonore… rapella Peter.

-Et pour une fois, Peter est plus malin que nous ! s'exclama Sirius.

-On va faire une croix blanche dans le calendrier ! s'exclama James.

-Oh fermez-là…

-Mais où ils vont là ? Où ils vont ? demanda James.

-On dirait qu'ils vont aux Trois-Balais, nota Sirius.

-Mais ils vont pas se saouler quand même ? Vous savez bien ce qui arrive quand on se saoule ! On se contrôle plus, on fait n'importe quoi, on couche avec n'importe qui !

-James… On parle de Lily et Remus… Des PRÉFÈTS ! Lily est TA petite amie, et Remus est ton meilleur ami ! fit Sirius.

-Et il est gai, ajouta Peter.

-Si Ça, ça te convainc pas… fit Sirius.

-Oui mais-euh…

-Y'a pas de « oui mais euh ». Allez, on doit aller encore chez Zonko !

-Oui, on a plus de farces et attrapes utiles, fit Peter.

-Bon… d'accord…Et les gars… C'est pas Snivellus là…

-On dirait bien… fit Peter.

-Lui là… gronda Sirius.

* * *

-Bonjour Mme Rosmerta! Sourit Lily.

-Bonjour Mlle Evans. M Lupin. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?

-Deux Wisky Purfeu, s'il vous plait.

-Oh là ! Vous êtes majeurs, j'espère ?

-Bien sur que oui, Mme Rosmerta ! De plus, nous sommes préfèts. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. C'est seulement pour se réchauffer un peu.

-Bon… Je veux bien vous croire… C'est vrai qu'il fait froid dehors…

-Oui.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec M. Potter ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes séparés ? demanda Rosmerta en servant les deux adolescents.

-Non non, nous allons nous retrouver pour souper ce soir… Non, aujourd'hui, je passe la journée avec Remus.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, M. Lupin, nota la serveuse.

Remus haussa les épaules en avalant durement sa salive.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

La serveuse lui sourit doucement.

-Problème de cœur, M. Lupin ? C'est vrai que les jeunes filles de nos jours…

-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas ! répliqua Remus durement.

-J'en connais beaucoup sur les jeunes filles de nos jours, sourit Rosmerta doucement.

-Et les jeunes hommes de nos jours, vous en savez quoi ? demanda Remus.

Rosmerta le regarda, surprise. Remus prit son verre de Whisky et se dirigea vers une table du fond.

-M. Lupin serait…

-N'en parlez pas à tout le monde, Mme Rosmerta… Il a assez de problèmes comme ça… Le garçon qu'il aime ne veut rien savoir…

-Je comprends. Je ne dirai rien.

-Je l'ai emmené magasiner pour se changer les idées.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison. On devrait changer les psychologues par des certificats cadeaux !

Lily lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je suis du même avis que vous !

Elle prit son verre et se dirigea vers Remus.

-Ne bois pas trop vite ! Tu va te saouler !

-Oui maman, ronchonna Remus.

-Si j'ai un fils, j'espère qu'il fera moins de bêtises que toi ! sourit Lily.

-Avec James comme père ? Cela me parait improbable…

-Ah, oui… Tu a raison…

Elle le regarda boire une autre grande gorgée de whisky.

-Tu sais Remus… C'est pas en te cachant dans l'alcool que tu va l'oublier.

-Je sais…

-Alors pourquoi…

-Dans mes rêves, il m'aime…

-Remus…

-Mais des rêves, c'est que des rêves, pas vrai ? La réalité est tout autre…

-Tu a tout essayer, Remus…

-Tout… Et il ne me croit pas…

-Peut-être qu'il t'aime, mais ne veux pas te le dire…

-Mais oui, c'est ça…

-Peut-être qu'il ne te croit pas sincère…Il a peut que tu le niaise… Que ce ne soit qu'une farce…

-Faut vraiment être con pour ne pas voir que je suis sincère !

-Bon, tu vois que tu va mieux ! Tu le traite de con ! C'est bien Remus, tu t'en va sur le droit chemin ! Maintenant, tu l'ignore.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi, quoi ? Tu l'ignore. Tu passe devant lui sans le voir. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Je te donne pas deux semaines avant qu'il ne vienne te voir en geignant parce que ça lui fais trop mal que tu l'ignore.

-Ça, c'est s'il m'aime sans vouloir le dire… Ce dont je doute…

-Tu peux toujours essayer…

-M'ouin…

Remus cala cul-sec son verre et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Remus ! Attends moi !

Lily abandonna son verre sur la table et couru vers Remus. Elle trébucha sur les franches du tapis et se rattrapa a temps au cou de Remus. Leurs visages étaient a quelques centimètres seulement et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

-Je ne sais pas si Potter serait ravis d'apprendre que vous vous fréquentez ! ricanna une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Severus Snape assit à une table.

-Je savais que les principes gryffondoresques, c'était de la camelote !

-Bien sur… grimaça Remus. On est tous des menteurs, pas vrai ? Des menteurs, des profiteurs, des sales traîtres !

-Exactement Lupin ! T'a tout compris !

Remus sortit du pub, et Lily se tourna violemment vers Snape.

-Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-Je te demande pardon, Evans ?

-Ça t'amuse de lui briser le cœur, de lui dire des noms comme ça, pour rien ? T'a bien vu que j'ai tombé, merde !

-J'ai rien vu, Evans.

-Mais t'es vraiment con !

-Tu te répète là.

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es trop con pour voir que Remus est sincère ! Merde ! C'est pas toi qui le vois les yeux rougis de larmes, encore plus maigre parce qu'il ne veut plus manger ! Si ça continu, il va crever, et ça va être de ta faute !

-C'est pas de mes affaires s'il se laisse crever. Ça me regarde pas s'il est assez con de croire que quelqu'un peut l'aimer. Et détrompe toi. Ce n'est qu'une farce de plus pour les Maraudeurs. Tu crois peut-être que Potter a changer. Balivernes ! Il est toujours aussi prétentieux et immature qu'avant.

-Tu me dégoûtes. Tu peux pas savoir comment ! Pis si Remus se laisse mourir a cause de toi, je peux te jurer que tu va le regretter !

-Des menaces, Evans ?

-Non. Des promesses.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur…

-Toi non plus. Remus a assez souffert, merde. Je te laisserai pas le faire souffrir encore plus !

-Qu'il cesse de faire l'imbécile alors. Personne ne veut des monstres. Qu'il se rende a l'évi…

Il ne pu terminé sa phrase que Lily le gifla.

-Continu ta phrase, et tu es mort…

Et elle sorti du pub à la poursuite de Remus. Elle le trouva près de la Cabane Hurlante, recroquevillé dans la neige a pleurer. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, Remus… Tu peux pleurer…

-Lily, pourquoi…

-Il est con, c'est tout.

-Dis pas ça… Dis pas ça… Ça fait mal…

-Je suis désolée Remus…

-T'y est pour rien…

-Allez, viens… T'a encore plus besoin maintenant qu'avant d'aller magasiner.

-J'ai pas envie…

-Mais si… Aller, viens…

De force, Remus suivit Lily. Une fois dans la boutique de vêtements, Lily fit une pile de linge, puis elle poussa Remus dans les cabines d'essayages.

-Et je veux voir après !

-Mais Lily…

-Je veux voir !

-Bon… D'accord… D'accord…

Quelques minutes après, Remus sortit timidement de la cabine.

-Ouah ! s'exclama Lily. Si IL te voyait, ça lui apprendrait a ne pas vouloir de toi !

-Pas si fort, Lily… marmonna Remus.

* * *

Un pantalon noir serré, une chemise de soie noire… Divin. Lily s'avança pour déboutonné le haut en certifiant a Remus qu'il ne fallait pas boutonné jusqu'au cou. Et elle avait raison. Les yeux ambrés de Remus regardaient Lily avec tendresse, une vraie tendresse, un amour fraternel, a défaut de charnel ou d'amoureux. Remus retourna dans la cabine d'essayage, et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Encore une fois, il était magnifique. Lily avait vraiment beaucoup de goût. Morceau après morceau, Remus revint montrer à Lily ce que donnait ses trouvailles sur lui. Et a chaque coup, il était plus beau que la dernière fois.

Après un dernier regard depuis la vitrine, Severus Snape s'éloigna, se demandant s'il n'allait pas attraper la grippe après être rester des heures dehors devant la vitrine a regarder Remus Lupin faire la parade de mode.

* * *

-Bon ! Et bien ! Choisis ce qui te plait le plus Remus !

-J'ai pas assez d'argent, Lily…

-Tu tu tu. On s'est cotisé, Sirius, Peter, James et moi.

-Non… C'est trop…

-Remus. C'est notre manière de te prouver qu'on tient à toi, et qu'on ne veut pas que tu te laisse crever parce qu'IL n'a pas assez de goût pour s'intéresser à toi.

Remus fit un petit sourire et embrassa son amie pour la remercier. Elle se mit à rire.

-Tu va remercier les autres comme ça aussi ?

-Nah… Une poignée de main…

* * *

-C'est le temps des fêtes bientôt ! Je vais acheter pleins de cadeaux à mes confrères professeurs ! Des chaussettes pour Dumby… Le tout nouveau livre de Métamorphose pour Minerva… Un nouvel annuaire pour Flitwick… Plus gros, pour qu'il soit plus haut sur sa chaise…Une jolie plante pour Mme Chourave… Une boussole pour le balai de Mme Bibine… Des plantes médicinale pour le Pr Brulopot, soigner les membres qui lui restait… Et bien sur, de quoi pour lui ! Pas signé, bien sur. Quelque chose de géant ! Le top du top ! Qu'avait-il reçu, déjà ? Ah oui ! La Grande Encyclopédie des Sortilèges Utiles. Ouais… Utile en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Pas le cadeau rêvé, mais c'était mieux que rien !

Sirius marchait dans les rues en chantant. Tout a coup, il bouscula un passant, et se retourna.

-Oh, pardon, je suis désolé… Ah non, pas encore toi ! Je lui ai pas parlé, j'ai même pas penser à l'approcher !

-Et oh, on se calme ! J'ai même pas le droit de magasiné pour Noël en paix ?

-Oh… Désolé…

-Oh ça va, c'est Noel, je peux te pardonner…

Sirius resta un moment a regarder l'écrivain de la fic. Une autre fille sortie d'une boutique en courrant.

-Paraaaa ! J'ai trouver ce que je cherchais !

-Génial ! Bon… Eum… Voici Debbie, une de mes amies. Debbie, voici Stéphane Lévesque.

-Argggg ? Notre prof de français ? Ici ? naooonnnnnn !

-Deb… C'est son nom d'emprunt… C'est Sirius Black, mais il est dans le passé…

-Ah ! Ouf ! Soulagement !

Sirius regarda les deux filles bizarrement.

-C'est bizarre… On vient de vous voir a 17 ans, pis là… On voit vois là… Dans une autre apparence… fit Debbie. Bizarre…

-Bon, et bien on continue nos courses, nous ! fit Para.

-Attends ! Dis-moi… Qui va mourir ? demanda Sirius.

Elle le regarda doucement.

-Vaut mieux que tu ne sache pas… Crois-moi…

Et elles s'éloignèrent dans la neige tombante. Sirius se dirigea vers les magasins en silence. Que se passait-il a son époque ?

* * *

-Tu crois qu'il va mieux ?

-Je crois, oui. Il riait, en tout cas.

-Ça veut rien dire, Lily…

-Je sais ça… Mais… Il avait l'air mieux.

-Snape est juste un gros con…

-Je sais James…

-Mais bon… On ne va pas parler que de Remus pendant notre petit souper…

-Tu a raison.

-Lily… Eum… Je voulais te la donner pour Noël, mais… Enfin… Je vais le faire maintenant.

-De quoi tu parle James ?

-En fait, c'est un cadeau très intéressé…

-C'est à dire ?

-Lily…

James tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour prendre la main de Lily, avant de sortir une petite boîte de sa poche.

-James… Elle… est magnifique… Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter… murmura Lily en voyant la bague.

-Attends avant d'accepter ou de refuser… Parce que… C'est pas tout…

-De quoi, James, ce n'est pas tout ?

James se racla la gorge.

-Je sais que je t'ai énervé pendant de longues années… Je sais que ça a prit longtemps avant que tu veuille bien me donner une chance… Et je suis prêt a ne pas la gâcher… Je t'aime, Lily, et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter… Quand t'es pas là, y'a comme un vide en dedans de moi… Comme si on m'avait arracher le cœur…

-James…

-Non, attends… Quand t'es pas là, j'ai envie de hurler, de me débattre… De tout cassé jusqu'à ce que tu sois a nouveau dans les bras… Parce que c'est le seul endroit où je veux te voir… Dans mes bras… Tout près de moi… Je veux voir tous les jours tes beaux yeux verts levés vers moi avec tout l'amour que toi seule sait y mettre. Je sais qu'on est jeunes, et que l'amour est une chose passagère… Mais en 5 ans, même quand tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi, je n'ai pas cesser de t'aimer, pas une seule seconde… et je sais que je t'aimerai toujours… Lily… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Dira t'elle oui, dira t'elle aps oui ? Vous le saurez au Chapitre 11 !


	11. Chapter 11 Noël en famille ou pas

**Chapitre 11 Noël en famille ou pas…**

-Lily ! Elle est magnifique ! Toutes nos félicitations !

Lily sourit a ses amies. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et se retourna pour voir James qui la couvait tendrement des yeux. Elle lui envoya un baiser, puis continua a parler avec ses copines de classes.

-Et sa demande ? Elle était bien ?

-On a entendu dire qu'il te l'avait fait livrer par Beuglante !

-Moi j'ai entendu dire que c'était des fées qui étaient venus te réveillée avec une lettre de sa part.

-N'écoutez pas toutes les rumeurs, ricanna Lily. Il m'a fait une demande dans les règles, dans un charmant restaurant de Pré-au-Lard.

-Oh Lily, c'est merveilleux !

-Oui, nous sommes bien contente pour toi !

-Puisque vous êtes maintenant fiancés… Tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter ses copains…

-Oui… On aimerait bien connaître intimement Black et Lupin…

Lily perdit son sourire.

-Si vous voulez parler à Sirius, allez-y vous même, vous êtes de grandes filles. Pour ce qui est de Remus… Inutile d'espérer.

-Il est prit ?

-Si lui ne l'est pas, son cœur l'est. N'attendez rien de lui, répondit Lily.

-Oh… Quel dommage…

-Oui… On ne lui aurait pas fait de mal…

-Allez les filles, les diligences sont arrivées, prête a vous emmener jusqu'à la gare.

-Oh, oui, dépèchons-nous !

-Au revoir Lily !

-Passe de bonnes vacances !

* * *

-REMUS ! JAMES ! PETER ! DEBOUT ! IL Y A UNE TONNE DE CADEAUX QUI NOUS ATTENDS !

-Padfoot… Il est 5h30… marmonna James.

-IL Y A PLEINS DE CADEAUX !

De peine et de misère, deux Maraudeurs se levèrent et rejoignirent Remus qui déchirait joyeusement l'emballage de ses cadeaux. Au milieu des exclamations de joie, Sirius leva la tête.

-Où est Moony ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

-Il dort encore. Puisque c'est la pleine lune bientôt, on s'est dit qu'on allait le laisser dormir encore… dit James.

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Dommage, j'aurais aimer voir sa réaction devant mon cadeau.

-Tu lui a acheter quoi ? demanda Peter en grignotant une chocogrenouille.

-Je te le dis pas, tu va vendre la mèche ! s'insurgea Sirius.

A ce moment, la porte du dortoir des septième année s'ouvrit à la volée et quelque chose de vert et de roux tomba sur Sirius aussi vite que l'éclair.

-SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !

-Ah, tiens, Lily… Tu a aimer mon cadeau ?

-ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !

-Non mais tu pense quoi ? Que je veux te voir avec ? C'est un cadeau pour toi et James, seulement !

-Padfoot… Tu lui a acheter quoi… siffla James mauvaisement.

Lily brandit le paquet d'où s'échappait de la dentelle et du satin noir.

-Padfoot…

-Mais Prongs…

-ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? ACHETER UN DÉSHABILLÉ À MA FIANÇÉE ?

-Bah quoi ! Je croyais que tu serais content !

-VOUS POURRIEZ PAS FERMER VOS GRANDES GEULES DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ? Y'EN A QUI ESSAIT DE DORMIR ! hurla Remus.

Silence.

-Désolé Moony… couina Sirius. Tiens ? Il est de qui ce cadeau ?

-Regarde la carte, lui dit James.

-Y'a pas de carte… L'encyclopédie entière des sort utiles en défence contre les forces du mal ? Mais ça coûte une fortune !

-Tiens… Remus aussi a un paquet pas signé… dit James.

-Fouille pas mes affaires, Prongs ! répliqua Remus qui venait de se lever.

-Tiens Moony, ouvre-le… Je me demande c'est quoi, et de qui ça vient !

-Peut-être de la même personne qui m'a envoyé l'encyclopédie ! dit Sirius.

-Pourquoi juste vous deux ? demanda James. Non, ça doit venir de deux personnes différentes.

Remus défit le paquet pour découvrir un bracelet en argent avec un croissant de lune dessiné dessus. Il le laissa tomber aussitôt.

-Remus ? demanda Lily, ça va ?

-De l'argent…

-Et bien… Soit la personne ignorait que tu étais un loup-garou, soit elle le savait et voulait te tuer… fit Peter.

Sirius se pencha.

-Nah… C'est pas de l'argent.

-T'es sur ? demanda Remus.

-Définitivement. Tiens, touche.

Craintivement, Remus approcha sa main et effleura le bracelet.

-…Pas de brûlure.

-Tu vois ? sourit Sirius. C'est pas de la vraie argent.

-Alors c'est sur, la personne le savait, dit Lily. Un croissant de LUNE, et de la fausse argent…

Les cadeaux furent tous déballés, et si Sirius ne reçu rien de ses parents(ce qui est normal puisqu'il avait fugué), il reçu des cadeaux des parents de James. Seul Remus ne reçu rien des siens, puisque ceux-ci avaient niés avoir un fils depuis qu'il avait été mordu.

* * *

Severus Snape ne trouva près de son lit qu'un paquet. Enveloppé dans un papier sombre, il ne comptait pas de carte. A l'intérieur du paquet, il découvrit un assortiment d'ingrédients à potions très difficiles à se procurer. Il n'avait pas à chercher de midi a quatorze heure pour savoir de QUI venait ce présent. Pas de ses parents, ils se détestaient. Pas de ses amis, il n'en avait pas. Cela ne pouvait venir que de Lupin. Encore une farce. Les ingrédients devaient être enchantés… Après vérification, non. Ils étaient normaux. Alors, cela devait faire parti du plan de Maraudeur afin qu'il le croit sincère. Rageur, Severus jeta l'assortiment d'ingrédients à la poubelle. Il ne voulait rien de Lupin. Il voulait oublier Lupin. Mais alors… Pourquoi lui avoir envoyer ce bracelet ? Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait passé par la tête. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la poubelle. Après tout… Des ingrédients d'aussi bonne qualités, et si rares… Ça pourrait toujours servir… La boîte fut aussitôt rangée sous son lit, et il sortit de sa chambre de Préfèt-en-chef. A l'heure du déjeuné, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il eut un sentiment de satisfaction en voyant un éclair argenté au poignet de Lupin.

* * *

-Encore un peu de Whisky, professeur ? demanda Sirius à Flitwick.

-Oh, pourquoi pas ! ricana le petit professeur, déjà assez pompette.

Dans la salle des professeurs, il y avait de la musique, de la danse, et l'échange de cadeaux. Chaque maison étaient retourné dans sa Salle Commune pour fêter entre eux et à leur manière. Seul Severus Snape avait demandé la permission à Dumbledore d'aller à la bibliothèque, ne souhaitant guère se joindre aux autres Serpentard.

-Allez, professeur Lévesque, venez danser ! proposa Sinistra.

-Oh… Pourquoi pas ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas danser, alors pardonnez-moi si je vous écrase les pieds !

Les professeurs se mirent à rire et Flitwick tomba en bas de sa chaise, l'alcool se répandant dans son petit corps plus vite qu'un cheval de course sur une piste. Fumsek apparut tout près de Dumbledore avec un colis doré, et Dumbledore sourit en voyant la paire de chaussettes ornées de petits lutins que lui avait envoyé son épouse.

-Si vous continuez à avoir autant de chaussettes à chaque année, professeur Dumbledore, vous allez finir par ouvrir un Musée de la Chaussette ! sourit MacGonnagall.

-Oh ! Mais quelle excellente idée ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

Sirius sourit, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son époque.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry… Joyeux Noël, Remus… »


	12. Chapter 12Tout ce que tu ne saura jamais

**Chapitre 12 Tout ce que tu ne saura jamais OU C'est le temps d'une grippe, grippe, grippe…**

Note de l'auteure : Et bah déjà le chapitre 12, qui l'aurait cru ! Sûrement pas moi, surtout lorsqu'on sait que cette fic, c'est du n'importe quoi depuis le début ! MAIS, j'adore ce n'importe quoi ! Non mais c'est la première fois que je publie un semblant de slash. Semblant, parce qu'on s'entends, pour être un vrai slash, faut que la relation évolue… Et pour là, y'a même pas de relation… Enfin, c'était mon petit blablabla, voici maintenant le chapitre !

Chapitre 12 Tout ce que tu ne saura jamais

-Hier soir, c'était la pleine lune, chanta Sirius. La table de neige était mise ! Et il y avait pleins de…

-Ok, ça va, Sirius… ronchonna James. J'ai mal partout, j'ai pas dormi, j'ai pas besoin que tu chante, surtout qu'on te l'a peut-être pas dis, mais… TU FAUSSES !

Sirius fit un air de chien battu et se laissa tomber visage contre la table.

-Pauvre Black, ricanna Lily.

-Grrrmmm...

-Et comment va Remus ?

-Il se repose, comme d'habitude, lui dit James.

-Non m'sieur ! C'est pas moi qui ait afficher la couche sur la cheminée ! marmonna Peter, a moitié endormi.

-Il va pas bin lui ? demanda Lily.

-Il a reçu un coup de sabot.

-Oh… Vous croyez que ça le rendra plus intelligent ?

-J'espère Lily, parce que si ça continue, il va rater ses ASPIC, dit James.

-Nostradamus à prévu que l'année 2034, la Terre se mourra sous les rayons du soleil à cause de l'industrie chimique, du carburant des voitures et le push push en cacane. Il faudra trouver une nouvelle planète pour déménager 6 milliards de tatas… La population se tournera alors vers la Première Puissance Mondiale, le Canada. C'est ainsi que le Romano Fafar quittera la Terre vers les confins de l'univers, là où la main de l'homme j'a jamais mit le pied… marmonna Peter.

-Nostradamus a vraiment prédit ça ? demanda Sirius à Lily.

-Non… Pas que je me souvienne…

-Flex-o-Flex, là où ça fait mal !

-Peter, quossé tu fous ? demanda James.

-La tapette à mouche Slat, quand ça fait Biz, ça fait Slat.

-Il est vraiment parti… marmonna Sirius.

-Laissons-le dormir, dit Lily. Après tout, on est encore en vacances.

-Ouais, pis après le déjeuner, on retourne dormir nous aussi… bailla James.

-D'accord… Dit James… Tu crois vraiment que tu arrivera à dormir avec les ronflements de Sirius ? demanda Lily.

-Euh… Pourquoi ?

-Bin… Ma chambre de Préfète-en-chef est près d'ici… Et elle est calme…

-Oh… Tu me propose donc…

-Eh, c'est pas une proposition perverse, je veux juste savoir si tu veux dormir dans ma chambre pendant ta sieste !

-D'accord ! lui sourit son fiancé.

* * *

Il avait beau se dire qu'il était résistant, que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il devait VRAIMENT aller chercher une potion contre la grippe. Sa chambre était VRAIMENT froide, et de rester des heures dehors n'étaient, assurément, pas une bonne idée. Même si ça en avait valut la peine. Même si ça l'avait blessé. Même si ça l'avait fait rêver. Voir la personne aimée, sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et demanda à Pomfresh une potion anti-grippe. Elle lui demanda de patienter une vingtaine de minutes et se dirigea vers la réserve. Il entendit du bruit derrière un rideau, un gémissement plaintif. Il se leva et ouvrit doucement le rideau pour voir Remus Lupin couché, quelques bandages sur lui, les cernes sous ses yeux plus grandes que jamais. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité. C'était donc à cela qu'il ressemblait le lendemain de la pleine lune. Il s'approcha de Remus, et le pinça. Aucune réaction. Il dormait bel et bien.

-Maudit Gryffondor stupide... Pourquoi tu me laisse pas tranquille… Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'es toujours après moi, soit avec ton air niais, soit avec ton sourire carnassier de loup qui court après sa proie ? Je hais les Gryffondor. Je hais les gens heureux. Je hais les gens qui font des mauvaises farces. Je hais les gens souriants. Je hais les loup-garous. Alors… Tu peux… m'expliquer… Pourquoi… je t'aime ? Si tu dormais pas, tu serais bien heureux d'apprendre ça ! Et oui, t'a finalement gagner ! Après presque 3 ans, t'a réussi l'impossible ! Te faire aimer par le plus laid et insociable garçon de l'école ! T'es fier de toi, Lupin ? Tu te marre ? Ça t'amuse de savoir que je pense juste à toi, que t'es toujours dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves, que je sens toujours ta présence quelque part ? Ça te fais quoi de savoir que j'ai attraper la grippe à te regarder essayer les vêtements qu'Evans t'avait choisis ? Ça te fais quoi de savoir que j'étais rivé là, que je pouvais pas détourner mes yeux de ta petite personne ? T'es fier de toi, Lupin ? T'attends quoi, pour aller t'en vanter à tes copains les Maraudeurs ? T'attends quoi pour que toute l'école soit au courrant, pis que je sois encore la risée ? Hein ? T'attends quoi ? Heureusement que tu dors, Lupin… J'arriverai jamais a te dire ça si t'étais réveillé… Fac profite s'en… Parce que ce que t'entends, là… C'est tout ce que tu n'entendra jamais… Tout ce que je serai incapable de te dire… T'es fier de toi, Lupin ? Je t'aime… Bordel… Comment ça a pu arriver ? Tu représente tout ce que je hais ! Et pourtant… Pourtant…

Pomfresh revint de la réserve pour voir Severus Rogue assit sur la chaise où elle l'avait laissé. Elle lui donna sa potion et il s'en alla. Elle s'approcha du lit de Lupin pour le voir étrangement calme, un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dormait. Peut-être faisait-il un rêve très plaisant ? Elle couvrit l'étudiant d'une couverture chaude, puis retourna a ses dossiers.

* * *

-Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Y'en a marre d'être ici ! beugla Sirius. J'veux retourner à la maison ! Chez moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Avec ma famille ! Ma famille à moi ! Je veux faire une énorme sapin comme l'année passée ! Je veux qu'il y ait plein de monde ! Qu'on mange de la bonne bouffe ! Je veux des vrais fêtesssssss ! Je hais être enfermer iciiiiiiiii ! Je veux rentrer à la maison !

Et il se mit à pleurer sur son lit comme un petit enfant, et la bouteille de Whisky Purfeu roula par terre jusque sous son lit. Vraiment, son époque lui manquait.

-C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je veux retourner Square Grimmauld ! Je veux voir Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy mon tout petit ! Pis Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus mon frère ! Même m'engueulé avec Snape ça me manque ! Ici, il me fait pitiééééééééééééééé le pauvre tout petit chou ! Je veux rentrer à la maizion ! Je veux pousser Snape pis Remus l'un dans les bras de l'autre en leur disant qui en a marre qui me fassent chier ! Je veux pognée la tronçonneuse pis couper le portrait de maman ! Faire un gros trou dans le mur ! Je veux prendre la tapisserie pis une gros marqueur pis rajouter tout ceux qui ont été enlever ou pas mit ! Pis je veux effacer tout ceux qui me font chier dans la famille ! Ziou ! Parti en fumée ! Pis je veux me trouver une copine ! Ouais ! Y'en a marre d'être célibataire ! Vive l'alcool et les filles ! Ouais ! Mal à la tête… Mon royaume contre un café…

Il se leva, s'habilla a moitié et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Il dit le mot de passe, passa a travers la porte, monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des septième année, entra et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'y laissa tomber, se réfugia sous les couvertures… et fut surpris que quelqu'un avait déjà prit la place !

-Mais…Comment…

Il se vit alors lui-même, jeune et encore idiot. Ah. Vi. Son élève. Ce dernier se colla contre lui.

-Remus… Y'en a marre de tes cauchemars… Trouve toi une p'luche… marmonna t'il.

-Mmmmheinnn ? demanda Sirius. Da quossé tu parle ?

Mini-Sirius ouvrit les yeux.

-Professeur Lévesque ?

Il sortit aussitôt du lit.

-Mais… Qu… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTTEZ LÀ ?

-Venu faire dodo dans mon lit.

-C'est pas votre lit… C'est le mien…

-C't'ait l'mien… Quand ch'tais élève…

-Vous êtes bourré, professeur… Vous avez toujours été au Canada…

-Naaooooonnnnnn… J'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre… Pis j'suis pas prof… J'suis…

A ce moment, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts emplis de fureur arriva.

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! PEUT PAS TE LAISSER CINQ MINUTES LE TEMPS D'ALLER PAYER LE LIVREUR ! QUOSSÉ QUE JE VAIS DIRE À PARA MEC QU'ELLE REVIENNE DE SA GRIPPE, HEIN ? SIRIUS A TOUT ÉTÉ RACONTER A CELUI DU PASSÉ, TA FIC EST FICHUE, T'ES GRILLÉE ? IMBÉCILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Debbie, l'amie de l'écrivaine que Sirius avait rencontré à Pré-au-Lard, n'était visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Mini-Sirius, lui, avait la bouche à terre. Lui-même ? Du futur ?

-Oh… J'ai gaffé… Comment ça marche ce bidule… Flashouilleur… T'es où…

Elle sortit le neuro-laser et le plaça devant elle.

-Comment ça marche…

Elle pesa sur le bouton et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

-Mmmm ? Bah… Je suis où ? Vous êtes qui, vous ? C'est quoi, ce maudit appareil photo qui marche pas ?

Elle pointa le neuro-laser vers Sirius et Mini-Sirius, et appuya à nouveau sur le bouton.

-Le p'tit oiseau va sortir ! Bah non… Marche pas…

Elle le lança derrière elle et il cassa au sol.

-Je sais pas vous êtes qui, mais achetez pas ça, c'est de la bullshit !

Et elle disparut. Sirius se leva.

-Quossé je fous ici…

Et il se dirigea vers la porte. Mini-Sirius cligna des yeux.

-Pourquoi le Prof serait dans mon dortoir ? … Peter dort, et peut pas confirmé… James dort avec Lily… Bah… J'ai du rêver…

Et il se re glissa dans ses couvertures pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Remus se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Il avait mal partout, mais étrangement, son esprit était calme. Il avait fait un merveilleux rêve. Snape était venu le voir à l'infirmerie, et lui avait dit des mots que Remus n'allait jamais oublier, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un magnifique rêve. Le plus beau des rêves.

-Ah ! Vous voilà éveillé ! dit Pomfresh en entrant. J'ai eu peur, vous ne vous êtes pas éveillé une seule fois ! Je me demandais si Mr Snape n'avait pas utilisé d'un sort sur vous !

-Snape ?

-Oui, il est venu à l'infirmerie ce matin, il avait la grippe.

Remus la regarda les yeux ronds. Snape avait été là. Comme dans son rêve. Et si… les paroles étaient réelles ? Non… C'était un rêve… Uniquement un rêve…

--

Bon, bah c'est ça qui est ça, et je sais toujours pas où je m'en vais avec cette fic ! Des commentaires ? Des plaintes ? Des compliments ? Des menaces ? C'est le bouton en bas, pour reviewer...


	13. Chapter 13 Les grandes résolutions

Chapitre 13 Les grandes résolutions

Tout le château était en effervescence car approchait bientôt la St-Valentin(oui, je sais, le chapitre dernier, on était à Noël. Elle m'emmerde, la chronologie). Tout le monde préparait des cadeaux pour l'élu de son cœur ou pour ses amis. Chocolat, peluche, fleurs… Les réservations pour les restaurants de Pré-au-Lard allaient bon train, on allait bientôt afficher complet. Et si les amoureux attendaient cette journée avec impatience, les célibataires n'avaient qu'une envie; la voir passer le plus vite possible, quitte a rester terrer dans son lit ! James avait bien entendu invité sa chère Lily et Sirius avait invité une Serdaigle de 6ème année. Remus avait donné bien des refus et on avait enfin décidé de lui ficher la paix. Personne n'avait demandé à Peter, et il regardait Sirius et James avec envie; eux, ils étaient appréciés, eux ils étaient populaire. Lui, il n'était que le larbin de service.

La journée tant attendue arriva enfin, et les deux Maraudeurs quittèrent l'école avec leurs partenaires respectives. Peter et Remus restèrent seuls dans la salle commune in-habituellement vide.

-Ça fait bizarre d'être là alors que tout le monde est dehors, nota Peter.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi parce que je refuse d'y aller, Peter. Tu peux sortir si tu veux.

-Et être pris entre tous ces couples alors que moi je suis tout seul ? Nah… Aussi bien rester avec toi. En plus, les gars m'ont demandé de te surveiller, vu que tu n'a pas le moral ces derniers temps.

Remus sourit.

-Ah oui ? Ils t'ont demandé ça ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils devraient s'inquiéter !

-Ah ? Et pour qui ?

-Pour toi, Peter.

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je sais pas… Tu semble plus distant ces derniers temps. Tu passe moins de temps avec nous.

Peter haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression de vous gêné.

-Peter ! Comment tu peux penser ça ! T'es notre ami !

-Oui, mais… Je suis toujours le dernier au courrant de tout. Vous êtes trois génies, et moi j'aurai peut-être pas mon diplôme. La moitié des filles de Poudlard sont à vos pieds, et moi y'en a aucune qui me remarque. Sirius et James ont des supers animagus, et moi je suis un stupide rat. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est toujours sur mon dos, alors que vous, il vous adore. Les élèves demandent comment je peux être un Maraudeur, alors que je suis le contraire des trois autres…

-Parce que ce que les gens pensent de toi, c'est important Peter ? Oui, je suis peut-être populaire, intelligent et etc… Mais si les gens savaient que je suis un loup-garou, pense tu que je le serais toujours ? Je serais un paria, un rebu de la société. Mon diplôme, il ne me servira à rien Peter. Personne ne voudra m'engager parce que je suis un loup-garou. C'est à se demander pourquoi Dumbledore m'a laissé devenir élève ici, alors qu'il sait très bien que je n'ai aucun avenir. Il aurait du me laisser dans mon petit village… J'aurais fini par vivre dans la forêt en me débrouillant par moi-même. Personne n'aurait su que j'existais.

-Et on ne t'aurais jamais rencontré…

-Oui… C'est vrai…

Peter se leva pour remettre une bûche dans la cheminée.

-Tu sais Remus, ce qui fait que nous sommes les Maraudeurs, c'est pas les mauvais coups, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le fait qu'on soit les Maraudeurs, c'est parce qu'on a besoin les uns des autres. Tu a besoin de nous pour calmer le loup. J'ai besoin de vous depuis que James m'a sauvé de la noyade quand les Serpentards m'avaient poussé dans le lac. Sirius a besoin de nous parce que sinon il serait seul vu qu'il a été banni de sa famille. Et James a besoin de nous… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il a besoin de nous !

-Ouais… T'a raison Peter… On a besoin les uns des autres…

-C'est pour ça qu'on est amis.

Peter releva la tête.

-Tu sais Remus, ça a un bon coté, ta condition de loup-garou.

-Ah oui ?… Et… Quel, bon coté ?

-On a besoin de sortir des conventions, de briser des règles. Le fait que tu sois un loup-garou nous a emmené a être des animagus NON-DÉCLARÉS, a te faire sortir de ta cabane, a se promener dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit… On a besoin de surprendre les autres, de faire des choses interdites, de faire des choses que personne ne croirait possibles.

-Oui, mais… On irait pas jusqu'à mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger…

-Tu crois, Remus ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que Sirius a envoyé ton cher Snape dans le tunnel qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante, en cinquième année ? Ça aurait coûté la vie de Snape si James n'avait pas été le prévenir _in extremis_.

Remus dégluti péniblement.

-C'est pas MON Snape. J'ai décidé de faire une croix sur lui.

-Tu dis ça depuis la retenue où tu l'a embrassé.

-Je suis bien décidé à l'oublier, cette fois.

-Tu en sera incapable. Tu es aussi accroc à Snape que James était accroc à Lily.

-Je te dis que je vais l'oublier.

-J'aimerais te croire, Remus.

Peter se releva de devant la cheminée et retourna s'asseoir près de Remus sur le divan réservé aux Maraudeurs depuis leur première année.

-Remus… Tu crois qu'être heureux éternellement, ça existe ? demanda t'il après un moment.

-J'espère Peter… J'espère…

-A la fin de l'année, on sort d'ici… Dehors, c'est le vrai monde. C'est les guerres. C'est la haine.

-C'est aussi l'amitié, Peter. On s'oubliera pas en sortant d'ici. On restera toujours amis. Les Maraudeurs ne se sépareront jamais. Tu l'a dis, on a besoin des autres…

Peter opina du chef. Il regarda les flammes pendant un long moment.

-Je vais te laisser pendant quelques instants. J'ai un petit creux, je vais aller à la cuisine.

-D'accord.

-Je peux te laisser tout seul ? Tu feras pas de conneries ?

-Je suis pas un bébé, Wormtail.

-D'accord…

* * *

Peter quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor et au lieu se dirigea vers les cachots. Là, il trouva le groupe de Serpentard qu'il cherchait.

-Rosier ?

Le dénommé se retourna.

-Pettigrow ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, pis sans Potter et Black ?

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

-Tu veux mourir ?

Peter poussa un soupire.

-Je veux pas mourir… justement. Je veux me joindre à vous.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Je veux rejoindre le Lord Noir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il peut vouloir de toi parmis ses rangs ? demanda Rosier, sur qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je sais comment le rejoindre ?

-J'ai entendu Lestrange en parler. Et pourquoi il voudrait de moi ?… Parce que je peux lui apporter des informations sur James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin…Je les connais mieux que quiconque…

-Et pourquoi veux-tu trahir tes meilleurs amis, tout à coup ?

-Parce que…

Peter releva la tête.

-Parce que parfois, il faut faire du changement dans sa vie, et en sortir ce qui nous nuit. Ce qui nous empêche d'avancer.

Rosier hocha la tête.

-On te reparlera très bientôt, Pettigrow… En attendant, pas un mot à personne, ou alors tu mourra.

Peter pencha la tête.

-Oui, monsieur…


	14. Chapter 14 Un humain normal

Chapitre 14 Un humain normal

Tout est calme à Poudlard. Il parcours les couloirs sombres. Il sait que c'est pour cette nuit. Où, ça il ne sait pas. Quoi ? Il ne sait pas non plus. Mais c'est pour cette nuit. Cette certitude est ancrée au fond de lui, chaque goutte de sang porte la notion DANGER et s'occupe a emmener l'information au cerveau… Danger… Danger… Danger… Danger… Un bruit ! Il sursaute. Fausse alerte… Il continu son chemin, espérant arriver à destination avant que n'explose la bombe. Trop tard ! Elle vient de lui tomber dessus, sous l'apparence de trois ombres menaçantes armées de cordes. Il est bien vite ligotté, bâillonné et emmené de force.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MOONY !

Remus ouvre lentement un œil. Le spectacle devant lui commence par s'imprimer dans la rétine, avant d'être inversé et transmis au cerveau. Remus referme son œil, soupire, puis ouvre les deux yeux. Non… Ce n'était pas un rêve…

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

-On voulait te faire plaisir Moony… fit Sirius tout malheureux.

-BANDES D'IMBÉCILES !

Moony rejeta ses couvertures avec colère et s'approcha de son « cadeau ». Il enleva les cordes qui l'empêchait de partir, et le « cadeau » enleva lui-même le bâillon.

-Vous allez me le payer… siffla t'il entre ses dents comme le vil serpent qu'il est.

-Des promesses, des promesses, des promesses… Promesses en l'air que tout ça ! répliqua Remus.

Il saisit Snape par le bras et lui fit descendre les marches menant à la salle commune, avant de le pousser en dehors du territoire Gryffondor. Le Serpentard tomba au sol sous la poussée du loup-garou et une expression de douleur traversa un moment son visage.

-Imbécile de Gryffondor ! Je me suis foulé la cheville !

-Ça te regarde.

-Tu pourrais au moins compatir, Lupin !

-Oh, bien sur… Je devrais peut-être aller chercher Pomfresh aussi ? Après tout, c'est ce que tu a fais quand j'ai faillis me noyer au lac il y a 5 mois… Mmmmmm… Laisse moi réfléchir… Je vais faire exactement comme toi… DÉBROUILLE TOI, SNAPE ! J'AI AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE QUE D'AIDER LES SERPENTARDS !

Remus retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et le tableau se referma, laissant au sol et seul un Snape interloqué. Oui, bon… Il aurait PEUT-ÊTRE du aider Lupin lorsqu'il avait faillit se noyer… Mais… Il savait nager, non ? Eum… Peut-être pas, finalement… Snape s'approcha du mur, et en s'y tenant, tenta maladroitement de se relever. Putain que sa cheville lui faisait mal ! En se cramponnant au mur, ce qui lui donnait une démarche loin d'être glorieuse, il se dirrigea vers l'infirmerie. Ce faisant, il se posa de nombreuses questions. Il y a quelques temps encore, Lupin n'arrêtait pas de le fixer pendant les cours en soupirant. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, souvenir tout frais à sa mémoire, Lupin l'avait embrassé après la retenue. Se pourrait-il que… finalement… Lupin l'ait réellement aimer, et que maintenant il ait passé à autre chose, découragé d'accumuler tant d'échec ?

Appuyé contre le mur, une main dans le visage, il soupira.

-Si c'est le cas, je suis le pire des abruti… Merlin… Si seulement je pouvais avoir des réponses … Des vrais, et non les dire de Black et d'Evans…

Comment pourrait-il expliquer cette douleur en son cœur lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles de Lupin, lorsque Lupin l'avait regarder froidement ? Cela lui était impossible. Ou alors… Ou alors, tout cela n'avait jamais été qu'une mascarade et Lupin était tanné de tenir son rôle. Oui, oui… Ça devait être ça… Comme il le pensait depuis le début… Qu'un rôle… Qu'un jeu… Il lui fallait être réaliste. Qui pourrait l'aimer, lui ? Ridicule. Ses propres parents ne l'aimaient pas. Comment de purs étrangers pourraient-ils voir au travers lui ce qu'il était réellement ? Fait étrange… Lui-même ne savait pas qui il était réellement.

Il en avait une vague idée… Quand même… Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas toutes les insultes et les coups reçus en sept ans, tout cela parce qu'il était à Serpentard. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une maison… Qu'un écusson sur une cape… A quoi rimait toute cette rivalité entre les maisons ? Encore plus, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de règles idiotes ? Chacun s'était enfermé dans des règles inutiles afin de se protéger d'un mal inexistant. Chez les Serpentards le choix n'était pas énorme. Parler à d'autres Serpentard. Fréquenter d'autres Serpentard. Se marier avec d'autres Serpentard. Sinon ces mêmes Serpentards vous refusaient parmis eux. Et les autres maisons avaient peur de vous, uniquement parce que vous étiez sous la bannière du serpent. Une image de sorcier sombre vous poursuivait toute votre vie, alors que vous aviez été placé à Serpentard tout cela parce que vous étiez ambitieux. Comme il pouvait regretter cette ambition qu'il avait eu, enfant… Lui qui voulait seulement prouver a ses parents qu'il n'était pas qu'un moins que rien, que lui aussi avait des rêves et des buts qu'il souhaitait atteindre dans la vie ! Chaque enfant entre à Serpentard aussi innocent que les autres. Ce sont les plus vieux qui lui pourissent la vie avec leurs principes d'arrogance et de pureté de sang. Comme si un simple liquide qui coulait dans les veines pouvait déterminé le rang d'une personne ! Ridicule !

Cette maison, qui devait en principe l'accompagner pendant 7 ans, avait en réalité été son bourreau. D'innocent et aimable, il était devenu hargneux, sombre, ironique, distant et froid. Cette maison qui devait le forger lui avait en réalité appris a recevoir les coups des autres maisons, surtout des Gryffondor, et à obéir aux plus vieux. Un frisson le parcouru. Non, ça, plus jamais. Plus jamais l'obéissance. Il n'était pas l'esclave de Malfoy. Il n'avait plus à l'écouter. Plus jamais…

-Mr Snape ?

Il releva la tête.

-Pr Lévesque…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'aussi bon matin ?

-Je me suis… foulé la cheville en descendant du lit… J'allais… à l'infirmerie.

-Je vois…

Le professeur passa un bras autour de lui pour l'aider a se dirigé vers l'infirmerie. Comment… Comment un professeur pouvait-il être aussi aimable avec lui, lui un simple Serpentard ? Ignorait-il la haine dont il faisait l'objet ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres professeurs, a le regarder de haut, a le prendre pour un fauteur de trouble, un moins que rien, un sbire de Voldemort ? Étais-ce parce qu'il venait d'un autre pays, et que là-bas, les maisons n'existaient pas, et qu'il ne pouvait comprendre toute l'importance qu'elles avaient ici, à Poudlard, en Angleterre ?

Tant de mystères…

-Nous y voilà, Mr Snape. Faites attention la prochaine fois.

-Oui, professeur… Merci.

-De rien.

Snape entra dans l'infirmerie et Pomfresh le fit s'asseoir. Une autre qui se moquait des maisons. Elle ne pensait qu'a aider ses patients. C'était agréable, une fois dans sa vie, d'être comme tous les autres élèves… Ne pas être seulement un vil Serpentard, être seulement… un humain normal.


	15. Chapter 15 Courir pour sa survie

Chapitre 15 Courir pour sa survie

Cette fin de semaine là, Remus était seul. Les élèves avaient eu le droit de retourner chez leur parents, et les Maraudeurs étaient tous partis; James et Sirius chez les Potter, Peter dans sa famille. Remus n'avait aucun endroit où aller, donc il avait eu le droit de rester à Poudlard et d'en sortir quand il voulait. Il avait donc utilisé le feu du bar les Trois-Balai pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, il avait été un bar de sa connaissance, bien décidé à s'amuser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Il était a présent attablé au bar et regardait les gens qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse, un Whisky Purfeu devant lui qu'il sirotait tranquillement. Étrange de ne pas avoir de couvre-feu. Étrange d'être là, une fin de semaine alors qu'il aurait du être à l'école.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui avec un sourire aguicheur, une main sur sa hanche dénudée. Le genre de grande blonde avec des jambes interminables, une mini-jupe en cuir noir, un chandail avec un décolleté jusqu'au nombril et des souliers a talon aiguille.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une voix profonde en clignant des yeux. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici…

-Je viens pas souvent, dit-il. C'est plutôt rare que Dumbledore nous donne conger les fin de semaines.

-T'es encore à Poudlard ? demanda t'elle en prenant place a coté de ;lui et en jetant vers l'arrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Je croyais que tu serais plus vieux… Je te donnais… 25 ans…

-On me dit souvent que je fais pas mes 17 ans.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda t'elle en frottant son pied contre la jambe de Remus d'un mouvement lent et langoureux.

-Lupin, Remus Lupin, dit-il avec ennui. Vous savez, un pied, c'est fait pour être déposé par terre. Les gens n'ont pas encore appris à marcher sur les mains.

Elle le regarda en faisant battre ses paupières.

-De quoi parle tu ?

-De votre pied sur ma jambe. Très désagréable.

-Ohhhh… Tu essais de ne pas flancher… Tu sais, un homme a besoin d'écouter son corps de temps en temps… fit-elle en s'appuyant le dos contre le bar, a moitié couchée dessus et en regardant Remus langoureusement.

-Vous savez, de par votre attitude vous me faites penser à une chatte qui se roule sur le dos pour qu'on lui gratte le ventre.

-C'est bien, les chattes… Ça aime les câlins…

-Je suis allergique aux chats, alors si vous voulez me laisser tranquille maintenant, je suis venu dans ce bar pour me reposer, et non pour être la victime d'une poule sans tête en manque de sexe.

Les yeux de la fille lancèrent des éclairs, puis elle s'éloigna, insultée, pour aller voir un autre bellâtre seul dans son coin. Remus entendit rire derrière lui et se retourna pour voir un jeune homme assis plus loin au bar.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire ? demanda t'il.

-T'aurais du te voir ! « Être la victime d'une poule sans tête en manque de sexe » ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Soit t'es fidèle à ta copine, soit t'es gay. Cette fille-là a tous les gars qu'elle veut quand elle veut.

-Je suis pas assez idiot pour tomber dans le panneau, c'est tout.

-A d'autres, ouais… Julien Rondale.

-Remus Lupin.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu. Qu'elle année à Poudlard ?

-7ème.

-Ta dernière ! Tu va voir, c'est génial quand tu sors de là. Tu peux aller dans ce que tu veux, le monde t'es offert sur un plateau d'argent.

-Je suis pas fan de voyage. Je préfère rester chez moi tranquille avec un bon livre.

-Ah, un petit intellectuel… Ta moyenne ?

-E.

-Effort exceptionnel ? Très bon ! Tu prévois faire quoi ?

-Pourquoi toute ces questions ? Vous êtes Auror ? Vous me suspectez d'avoir fais quelque chose ?

-Nah ! T'a raison, je suis Auror, mais je ne te suspecte de rien. C'est juste qu'un gars qui renvois Sabrina comme ça, ça m'intrigue !

-Pas intéressé, tout simplement.

-Cœur déjà prit ?

-O…Non, dit Remus, le visage fermé et les lèvres pincés. Non, pas prit. Plus maintenant.

-Nah nah nah… Tu peux mentir aux autres, mais ne te mens pas à toi-même. T'a pas oublier. T'a pas fais une croix.

Et c'était vrai… Étrange comme un étranger pouvait le percer a jour. Malgré tout ce temps, il n'avait pas oublié Severus. Malgré les insultes, les regards froids. Il était plutôt bon comédien. Mais ce soir, il n'avait plus envie de jouer.

-Bon, d'accord… Cœur prit…

-Personne pas intéressée ?

-On peut dire ça…

-C'est une idiote.

-C'est pas SI évident…

-T'es gay.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

-Regarde ta main.

-Quoi ma…

-Regarde.

Remus pencha la tête pour voir que ses doigts traçaient, machinalement, le nom Severus sur la couche de poussière sur le bar. Il l'effaça d'un mouvement sec.

-Pas très féminin, comme nom.

Remus ne répondit pas.

-Eh, relaxe, t'énerve pas. J'ai rien contre ça. Au contraire…

Remus se tourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que…

-Exactement.

-Ah…

Remus se sentait mal à l'aise. Il y avait bien quelques homosexuels à Poudlard, mais rares étaient ceux qui se déclaraient. Remus ne l'ayant pas fait, il n'avait jamais eu affaire a ce type d'expérience; être crousé par un autre gars.

-T'a pas l'habitude d'en rencontrer, hein ? rit le gars. C'est un peu normal… Poudlard ne doit surement pas avoir son club privé d'homosexuels.

-Pas vraiment, non… C'est plutôt caché.

-Et pourtant, c'est quelque chose de tellement naturel !

-Enfin… Pas SI naturel… Si on regarde les animaux, on verra jamais deux males ensembles, ou deux femelles ensemble !

-Tu crois ça ? Pourtant, dans un zoo, il y a trois couples de pingouins homosexuels qui ont couvés des roches pour essayer de les faire éclore. (Nd/a : Je vous jure ! C'est vrai ! J'ai entendu parler de ça en sexo !) De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Nous sommes des humains.

Remus se retint de lui dire que cela, ça restait à prouver. Ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui pour rien.

-Tu sais, si tu reste avec une telle mentalité, tu sera incapable de rencontrer d'autres gens comme toi, comme nous, et de te lier avec un mec. Tu devrais venir avec moi à une rencontre dans mon club privé. Tu rencontrerais un tas de gens intéressant, et tu perdrais de cette gêne. Quoique ton petit air gêné te donne un certain charme…

Remus ressemblait étrangement a une pivoine. Un Auror, un gars assez charmant dans la vingtaine, était carrément en train de le complimenter. Même que…

-Le fait que tu m'invite a y aller avec toi, c'est pas comme une sortie, ça, par hasard ?

-Oh… Eum… Et bien si tu vois ça comme ça… dit Julien en riant. Pourquoi pas ? Mon cher Remus, voudrais-tu venir avec moi rencontrer mes amis ?

-Ce serait quand ? Parce que moi, je recommence l'école lundi, alors…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est maintenant. La rencontre commence dans 10 min, et c'est situé dans un appartement tout près d'ici.

-Bon…Mais… Je suis pas sur…

-Tu ne va pas attendre toute ta vie que ton Severus te remarque, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait du vrai gâchis.

Remus releva la tête. Tout plutôt que d'attendre !

-Bon d'accord ! Allons-y !

Julien lui sourit, l'aida a mettre son manteau et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Comment tu a su que tu l'étais ? demanda t'il.

Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Car la vérité concernait sa condition de loup-garou.

Flash Back

-Papa, pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ?

-Je suis pas en colère contre toi Remus.

-Alors c'est que tu a peur…

-Mais n… Oui, tu a raison, j'ai peur. Mon petit garçon est un loup-garou. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Non, je sais pas…

-Ça veut dire que ta vie sera un enfer, que tu sera toujours rejeté. Tu n'aura pas le droit de te marier et d'avoir d'enfants. Tu n'aura jamais une vie normale, Remus. Et même si quelqu'un t'accepte dans son école, s'il faut que le Ministère apprenne ça, tu sera toujours sous surveillance. Le jour où tu aura une petite amie, comme par hasard, elle se verra offrir une bourse d'étude dans le domaine qu'elle veut, trèèèèèès loin de toi. Ils ne te laisseront jamais en paix.

-Bin papa… Et si c'était UN petit ami, ils feraient pareil ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas Remus… Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

-Bah je sais pas… Mais si les loup-garous peuvent pas avoir d'enfant… Bin deux gars non plus, alors…

Fin du Flash Back

Voilà comment tout avait réellement commencer. Et cette idée était restée dans sa tête. Depuis tout petit. Ensuite, a 14 ans, les Maraudeurs avaient entendu Remus parler dans son sommeil. Et il parlait de Snape. Interrogé à son réveil, il ne se souvenait de rien, mais les nuits suivantes, il se concentra tellement qu'il n'oublia pas ses rêves. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait dans son rêve était tel qu'il avait commencer a regarder Snape d'une autre manière que comme la ciblede ses amis. Peut-être que près de lui, il retrouverait le même sentiment de bonheur que dans son rêve ? Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment vérifier…

-Mes amis m'ont entendu parler dans mon sommeil, et je parlais d'un gars, alors ils se sont posés des questions… Et après analyse de la situation et analyse des rêves en question, j'ai compris que j'aimais ce gars, et que je ne voulais pas me l'admettre.

-Ce Severus, c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Dans le genre super populaire, super beau et super hétéro, je présume. C'est souvent comme ça.

-Eum… C'est tout le contraire…fit Remus en étouffant un petit rire.

-Enfin… Voilà, c'est ici.

Il pointait un immeuble plutôt haut. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent enfin devant une porte.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

Julien poussa la porte et Remus vit une dizaine d'hommes dans la pièce, tous entre 25 et 40 ans. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de gentils garçons.

-J'emmène une nouvelle recrue, dit Julien en souriant.

-Tu l'a trouvée où celle-là ? demanda un homme. Elle est pas mal du tout.

-Au bar, en train de repousser les avances d'une « poule sans tête en manque de sexe ».

Remus n'était pas rassuré. Il comprenait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable rencontre entre homosexuels. Cela ressemblait plutôt à…

-Ouais, il va sûrement nous rapporter gros celui-là. Quelque chose me dis que certains seraient prêts à payer gros pour avoir ton petit protéger pour une seule nuit, ricana un homme.

-Faut juste vérifier si la marchandise est correct, dit un autre en s'approchant de Remus.

-ARRIÈRE ! s'exclama t'il en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur l'homme.

-Ohhh… Un petit combattant… C'est bien… On va pouvoir s'amuser… ricana un autre en s'approchant.

Il ne put faire un mouvement que Remus l'avait assomé.

-Oh ! Il est rapide celui-là !

-Empêchez-le de s'enfuir !

-Il ne faut pas qu'il aille nous dénoncer aux Aurors !

Un après l'autre, Remus les mit hors d'état de nuire. A la fin, il ne restait que Julien qui lui faisait face.

-Tu m'a trompé ! grogna t'il.

-C'est toi qui m'a suivit comme un idiot ! ricana Julien.

-Alors c'est vous qui contrôlez le réseau de prostitution dans les environs ! J'avais entendu parler d'un faux Auror qui attirait les jeunes.

-Oh non, rassure toi, je ne peux pas me faire prendre. Je suis réellement Auror. Et toi, tu ne sortira jamais d'ici, ou alors une fois que tu sera dressé et soumis.

Il sorti sa baguette.

-J'étais un excellent dualiste, le meilleure de ma promotion.

-J'en ai rien à faire, c'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de sortir d'ici !

-Tu sortira Remus, mais comme les autres, a notre service, pour nous ramener de l'argent. Je savais quand je t'ai vu que tu serais parfait et que les gars allaient t'adorer. Un parfait mélange entre le sauvage et le beau… Et tu a été tellement niais ! Quelques compliments, et tu étais déjà sous le charme !

-Tu mens ! Je t'ai suivis pour rencontrer d'autres personnes comme moi, pour ne plus avoir peur de dire qui j'étais ! Je n'ai jamais été sous ton charme !

S'en suivit un duel. Julien avait raison, il était excellent. Remus n'eut d'autre choix que de battre en retraite. Il se sauva alors que Julien se mettait a jurer. Remus courru jusqu'au chaudron baveur, prit la poudre cheminette et arriva directement dans un salon de Poudlard. Il s'affaissa au sol.

-Lupin ?

Remus releva la tête, a bout de souffle, épuisé, près de la crise de cœur, sur le bord de perdre connaissance.

-Severus…

Et il s'évanoui.

La nouvelle que Remus Lupin avait été approché par un réseau de prostitution fit bien vite le tour des professeurs. Des élèves, seuls les Maraudeurs et Severus Snape étaient au courrant, le dernier ayant été chercher Pomfresh et le directeur en voyant l'état de Lupin. D'un commun accord, les Maraudeurs le laissèrent tranquille pendant quelques temps pour le remercier.

O o O

Sirius Black se dirigea vers l'endroit où son ami avait été agressé. Remus n'avait pu donner l'adresse à personne, mais Sirius venant du futur, il se souvenait très bien de l'endroit, découvert par… un jeune professeur de Poudlard ?

-Salut ! Tu va où ? demanda l'écrivaine en apparaissant.

-Buter ces cons qui ont voulu violer Remus.

-Ah d'accord. On va t'aider ! s'exclama Debbie en apparaissant a son tour.

-Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui écrivez l'histoire ! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas marquer ça !

-C'est MOI qui l'écrit. Et parce que Remus avait besoin de se défouler. Ce combat l'a fait. Il a sorti tout le méchant qu'il avait en dedans de lui, pis en plus, ça lui a permit de se rendre compte qu'il peut pas cesser d'aimer Snape comme ça.

-Pfffffff…

Quelques jours plus tard, il y avait un article dans le journal. Un professeur de Poudlard avait capturer les dirigeant du plus grand réseau de prostitution masculine après qu'un de ses élèves aient été apostrophé. Aucun nom n'avait été nommé, et Poudlard parla encore des années de ce fait.

------

Vilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Des commentaires ? Le petit carré en bas, Review... Pour le chapitre 14, je n'ai malheureusement aucun mérite... Il m'a été inspiré suite à une discussion en forum RPG entre Remus(que je joue) et Severus. Le forum est d'ailleurs à la recvherche de membres. Si ça vous intéresse, l'adresse du forum Maraudeurs Time est sur ma page principale


	16. Chapter 16 Sommeil éternel

Chapitre 16 Sommeil éternel

Depuis l'incident avec Julien, Remus était toujours sur ses gardes, nerveux et refusait que les autres l'approche. Il évitait même ses propres amis, et restait dans son coin pendant des heures. Ses notes baissaient, les cernes sous ces yeux étaient de plus en plus voyante et il ne prenait même plus la peine de les cacher. Lui déjà maigre, il était a présent squelettique. Tout ceux qui le voyaient avait peine a le reconnaître. Les professeur s'inquiétaient pour sa santé, celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tout spécialement(Nd/a :On se demande pourquoi…). Les Maraudeurs se tenaient anormalement calme, trop inquiet pour leur ami pour faire des mauvais tours.

Ce jour-là, Remus s'était réfugié près du lac. La journée était plutôt froide, et il était persuadé que personne ne viendrait l'y déranger. Il s'était assis sous un arbre, replié sur lui-même, regardant le vide. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de difficulté comme ça ! Il avait fait confiance à Julien. Il avait cru être accepté, pour une fois, par des gens comme lui. Se faire de nouvelles connaissances. Et à quoi cela avait servit ? Un peu plus et il se retrouvait à faire le trottoir !

Comme si c'était pas déjà assez d'être un loup-garou.

Comme si c'était pas assez d'être gai.

Comme si c'était pas assez d'être rejeté par la seule personne qu'il aimait.

Comme si le fait d'être rejeté par ses parents, c'était pas assez.

Comme si tout ça, c'était pas encore assez.

Il avait fallut qu'il soit approché par le recruteur d'un réseau de prostitution. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait été incapable de se défendre. Pour une fois, il remerciait le loup de lui avoir donné la force de se battre.

Il tremblait de froid et de fièvre, son estomac criait famine mais il ne l'entendait pas. Plus rien ne comptait. Remus voulait mourir. S'en était trop pour lui. Trop de chose a supporter en trop peu de temps. Il avait mal partout. N'ayant pas mangé, pas dormi depuis sa mésaventure, et ayant traversé l'une des pires transformations de sa vie quelques jours plus tôt, Remus n'avait plus la force de réfléchir a ce qu'il disait ou pensait. Il voulait seulement mourir.

C'est dans cet état, dans ce froid intense, que Remus s'endormit. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que, s'inquiétant pour Remus qui avait sauté un cours, Sirius Black parti à la recherche de son ami. Lorsqu'il le trouva, couvert de neige, endormit sous cet arbre, il cru que s'en était fini.

-Remus ! REMUS!

Il se mit à le secouer, puis sprinta jusqu'au château chercher Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Le directeur prit le loup-garou dans ses bras, il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume à présent, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie car il souffrait d'hypothermie sévère. Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, Remus se réveilla, tout le monde fut soulagé. Pomfresh l'examina. Non seulement il avait faillit mourir d'hypothermie, mais en plus, il était sous-alimenté, en déshydratation et mort de fatigue. Après quelques potions, Remus plongea dans un sommeil profond. A chacun de ses réveils, Pomfresh lui faisait avaler quelque chose, puis ses potions, et il se rendormait. Lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie, les Maraudeurs avaient reçu l'ordre de rester avec lui, de ne jamais le laisser seul et de le forcer a manger, de s'assurer qu'il prenait sa potion de sommeil. Sinon, ils pourraient dire adieu à leur ami.

* * *

Dans ses appartements, Sirius s'énervait. Remus était en train de se laisser mourir, et personne n'avait été capable de l'aider. Son lui-même n'avait rien vu ! Comme des années auparavant, Sirius s'en voulut à un tel point qu'il s'en haït. Il avait été incapable d'être là pour Remus quand il avait besoin de lui. Son meilleur ami avait faillis mourir, et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était le trouver sous la neige, comme ça, par hasard, sans se douter de ce qui se passait. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. De buter ces connards qui avaient fait tellement peur à Remus n'était pas assez. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande et passant trois fois devant en pensant très fort a se défouler, il entra pour voir un énorme punching bag.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle 2 heures plus tard, il était calme et prêt pour son cours. Il fut heureux de voir, assis à l'avant, fragile et fatigué, un Remus Lupin qui lui fit un faible sourire. Mini-Sirius, a coté de lui, regardait son professeur en le défiant de l'envoyer à nouveau avec Skeeter. Snape et elle firent donc équipe, et Mini-Sirius passa le cours à couver Remus comme une poule avec son œuf.

--

Chapitre plus court, je sais, mais je commence a manquer sérieusement d'idée.


	17. Chapter 17 Au delà des règlements

Chapitre 17 Au delà des règlements

Note de l'auteure : Désolée de devoir vous annoncer cela, mais la fin approche a grands pas… Ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que y'a toujours Malédiction, dont je commence le chapitre 5 tout de suite après avoir écrit ce chapitre 17. Ensuite, je vais, encore une fois, me servir d'un de mes rêves pour écrire une fic, un autre one-shot, mais cette-fois en rapport avec le fofo. Je sais pas encore le titre, je vous donnerai des nouvelles en temps et lieu…

Chapitre 17 Au delà des règlements

Remus blanchit et faillit s'évanouir. James le soutint et l'aida a aller jusqu'à son lit.

-Remus ? Ça va pas ? Réponds-moi Moony… Qu'est-ce qui va pas…

Remus ne pu répondre, les yeux figés sur la lettre.

-PADFOOT ! WORMTAIL ! RAMENER VOTRE CUL ICI ! MOONY VA PAS BIEN !

Les deux autres sortirent aussitôt de la salle de bain pour entourer leur loup-garou. Sirius arracha la lettre de Remus de ses mains.

-Mr Lupin, vous êtes convoqué au Ministère de la Magie afin de comparaître dans le procès relié au démantèlement du réseau de prostitution contre l'accusé, Julien Rondale. Veuillez vous présenter le 8 mai.

-Remus… fit James en lui serrant le bras. Ça va aller. Je sais que tu veux pas le revoir…

-On va aller montrer ça à Dumbledore, dit Sirius gravement. Viens Peter.

-D'accord.

-On revient dans quelques instants avec Dumbledore.

Ils partirent et James resta près de Remus qui, figé sur place, finit par éclater en sanglots dans les bras de James.

-Ça va aller Mumus… Ça va aller… T'en fais pas…

C'est à ce moment que Lily entra.

-Chéri, est-ce que tu sais…Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t'elle les yeux grands ouverts d'incrédulité.

James lui expliqua sommairement la situation, et Lily prit Remus dans ses bras alors que James allait lui chercher un verre d'eau dans les toilettes. Dumbledore revint accompagné des deux autres Maraudeurs.

-Tout ira bien, Mr Lupin, promit Dumbledore. Je serai avec vous à ce moment, il ne pourra rien vous arriver.

Remus hocha la tête douloureusement.

* * *

Le 8 mai au matin, les Maraudeurs accompagnèrent Remus jusqu'aux portes de l'école, là où une carriole les attendait, Dumbledore et lui. Ils souhaitèrent bonne chance à Remus, puis regardèrent la carriole s'éloigner. Ils ne virent pas, à une fenêtre du château, une ombre noire regarder Remus grimper dans la carriole, puis s'éloigner.

-Bonne chance, Remus… murmura Severus, le cœur serré en sachant ce que le loup-garou devait traversé.

Il avait entendu Dumbledore en parler à MacGonaggal à la bibliothèque. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Lupin s'évanouir devant lui sur le tapis du salon, il avait réellement cru qu'il était mort. Il paraissait a bord de la crise cardiaque, le visage rouge, les vêtements déchirés… Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, non plus, qu'il avait été voir Lupin à l'infirmerie, une nuit. Mais voilà, il s'inquiétait. Et il se détestait pour ça.

* * *

Remus descendit de la carriole après Dumbledore, petit et fragile, l'air malade et effrayé. Les gens se mirent à murmurer sur son passage, se demandant ce qu'il tel enfant faisait au Ministère.

-Venez, Remus, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

Remus suivit alors Dumbledore dans les corridors du Ministère, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-Voilà… C'est ici. Maintenant Remus, écoutez-moi. Peu importe ce que vous entendrez ici, que cela ne vous effraie pas. Peu importe ce dont ils pourront vous accuser, vous êtes la victime, vous ne pouvez pas être accusé de quoi que ce soit, ils n'en ont pas le droit. Je suis là pour vous aider, mais il faut que vous vous maîtrisiez.

-Oui, professeur…

Remus déglutit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il alla prendre place avec Dumbledore dans le siège avant, et les gens du Ministère commencèrent a chuchoter en voyant le vieil homme.

* * *

-Que l'audience commence !

-Êtes-vous bien Remus John Lupin ?

-Oui.

-Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, juste la vérité, dîtes je le jure.

-Je le jure.

-Est-il vrai que vous traîniez dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse, le 27 mars dernier ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un étudiant comme vous faisait là ?

-J'avais eu 18 ans quelques semaines plus tôt, j'étais donc majeur depuis un an et quelques semaines et avait parfaitement le droit de me trouver là, les élèves ayant le droit de quitter l'école cette fin de semaine là.

-Et pourquoi dans un bar, Mr Lupin ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? J'étais seul, j'avais envie de m'amuser, le bar était là.

-Vous y avez insulté une jeune fille, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconter.

-A ce que je sache, il n'y a aucune plainte contre la manière dont j'ai parler à cette fille, cela ne vous regarde donc pas. Il est vrai que j'ai été désagréable, mais il était de mon droit de ne pas répondre a ses avances.

-Cela est tout a votre honneur de respecter votre serment, Mr Lupin… Vers 22h20, vous avez été apostropher par cet homme…

Le ministre pointa Julien, assis plus loin dans l'assistance et regardant Remus avec haine.

-Oui…

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous suivit ?

-Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner à une rencontre, chez des amis à lui.

-Une rencontre de… ?

-… Une rencontre d'un club privé homosexuel. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Et pourquoi, Mr Lupin, auriez-vous été a une telle rencontre ?

-Bin… Peut-être parce que je suis gai et que j'avais envie de rencontrer des gens comme moi ? demanda Remus avec une légère impatience.

-Mr Lupin, nous avons votre dossier sous les yeux… Vous êtes l'un des nombreux loup-garous répertorié par le Ministère et ayant signé le contrat vous obligeant à rester célibataire. Alors pourquoi donc avoir été à une telle rencontre ? Contiez-vous briser votre serment ?

-Je m'excuse, mais ce contrat stipule qu'il m'est interdit d'avoir une petite amie. Le masculin n'a jamais été précisé.

-Vous jouez sur les mots, Mr Lupin, gronda le Ministre.

-Moi, je trouve qu'il a parfaitement raison ! rigola Dumbledore.

-Albus, nous ne vous avons rien demander, vous ne devriez même pas être là, alors veuillez vous taire.

-Je suis là pour m'assurer que les droits de mon élève sont respectés, dit Dumbledore avec courtoisie.

-Ils le seront, ne vous en faites pas ! Mr Lupin, alors selon vous, le fait que vous soyez homosexuel vous délire de votre contrat…

-Et pourquoi pas ? La peur du Ministère n'est-il pas que de nouveaux loup-garous soient créés si jamais les loup-garous venaient à avoir des enfants ? A ce que je sache, cette peut est infondée, puisque deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants…

-Mais votre partenaire finira par savoir que vous êtes loup-garou. Cela ira donc à l'encontre du fait que vous devez garder cet état secret !

-Bien sur, moi je dois me taire, mais vous monsieur le ministre, vous avez le droit de dire à une cour remplie de civile que je suis un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je suis un pauvre étudiant imbécile et que vous êtes le Grand Ministre de la Magie en Angleterre !

-Je vous interdit d'être impertinent, jeune homme !

-De toute façon, Remus n'est pas là pour être accusé de quoi que ce soit, coupa Dumbledore. Il est là pour témoigner contre Mr Rondale.

-Je l'ai donc suivit à sa soi-disante rencontre d'homosexuel. Une fois sur place, ils ont commencer à parler de « nouvelle recrue » , de « grandes sommes d'argent qui allaient rentrer pour une seule nuit » et d'autres commentaires du genre. Après… Ils ont dit qu'il fallait « vérifier la marchandise » et ils se sont approchés de moi.

-Vous avez mit les 10 autres à terre et vous avez ensuite tourner votre baguette vers Mr Rondale.

-J'aurais du faire quoi, me laisser violer là peut-être ? C'était de l'auto-défense.

-Comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'a vous seul, vous aillez mit 10 hommes par terre ?

-La force du loup-garou, son agilité et son instinct . Trois choses très utile dans un combat.

-Mais vous avez été incapable de vous débarrasser de Mr Rondale.

-Il s'agit d'un excellent duelliste, qui aurait pu faire carrière s'il n'avait pas ce penchant pédophile qui déshonore la profession des Aurors toute entière.

-Vous semblez croire qu'il s'agit du recruteur de cette organisation.

-C'est le cas.

-Mr Lupin, il s'agissait de l'agent mit sur la piste de ce réseau de contrebandier. Il avait infiltré le réseau pour ensuite mieux les arrêter.

Remus resta interloqué devant les paroles du Ministre. Son regard se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui semblait lui aussi surpris.

-Vous avez donc empêcher un agent de réussir sa mission. Après que l'un de vos professeurs se soit mêlé de l'affaire et ait blessé plusieurs des membres du réseau, ils ont tous disparus. D'ailleurs, nous voudrions bien avoir le nom de cet imbécile qui a tout fait foiré.

-J'i…ignore qui est ce professeur, et je ne pouvais quand même pas savoir que Julien était un agent envoyé par le Ministère ! Et pourquoi il est pas intervenu ?

-Une caméra de surveillance Moldue avait été placée dans l'appartement. Mr Rondale serait intervenu après que l'un des hommes ait commencer a vous déshabillé. Nous aurions ainsi eu des preuves. Maintenant, nous n'avons que des paroles qui ne veulent pas nécessairement dire ça !

-Donc le Ministère s'est servit de moi comme d'appât ! Vous auriez pu au moins m'avertir ! s'écria Remus. Je ne suis pas un jouet que vous pouvez manipuler à votre guise !

-Un peu de politesse, Mr Lupin !

-Monsieur le Ministre, dit Julien en se levant. Mr Lupin a raison, j'aurais du lui expliquer la situation avant. J'avoue ne pas avoir été intelligent sur le coup, et réalise ma bêtise. Je demande a ce que le Ministère retire sa plainte contre Mr Lupin. J'ai le nom des membres du réseau, je finirai par les retrouver, peu importe où ils sont dans le monde.

-Vous devriez remercier Mr Rondale, Mr Lupin, il vient de vous épargner une lourde peine, dit le Ministre d'une voix froide.

* * *

-T'es pas sérieux, Remus, fit James avec de grands yeux.

-Oui…

-Mais ils sont malades les Aurors ! s'écria Sirius. Je suis plus sur de vouloir aller là moi !

-Moi non plus, je suis plus sur, dit James.

-C'est chiant quand même ce qui s'est passé, dit Peter.

-Il a super mal agit cet Auror là ! renchérit Lily. Non mais ! Un tel con chez les Aurors !

-Pis le Ministre ! Yé pas mieux ! dit Sirius. On dirait qu'il voulait punir Remus a tout prix !

-Parce que je suis un loup-garou…

-C'est pas une raison ! Espèce de raciste ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Sirius, tais-toi un peu ! On est à la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Lily. Tu veux que tout le monde le sache ?

-Désolé Moony…

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui est ce prof, quand même… fit James, pensif.

-Je sais pas, ils avaient parler d'un jeune prof… Peut-être Pr Lévesque ? demanda Lily.

-Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Peter. Yé trop chiant pour ça !

-Y'a juste toi qu'il n'aime pas, Peter.

-Quand même…

* * *

Derrière la rangée de livre la plus proche, quelqu'un poussa un soupir. Idiot de Ministère… S'en prendre à Lupin, après la frousse qu'il avait eu, après avoir faillit crever ! C'était bien qu'une bande d'incapable ! Severus Snape, ayant su ce qu'il voulait savoir, soit le contenu du procès, s'éloigna en silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Lily ? demanda James à sa petite amie en la voyant se lever.

-Il me semble avoir entendu quelque chose… dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la rangée de livre la plus proche. Bah non, y'a personne….

-T'en fais pas Remus, ça va aller, dit Sirius avec affection. On est là pour t'aider.

-Merci les gars… Merci Lily…

* * *

-Pettigrew ?

-Ah… Rosier…

-Dans les sous-sol, tu trouvera une statut de Salazar Serpentard avec un serpent à ses pieds… Touche à la tête du serpent, cela ouvrira un tunnel… Le maître t'attends de l'autre coté.

-Très bien, fit Peter, le regard froid. J'attends avec impatience de le rencontrer…

-Ce soir, minuit.

-J'y serai.

-Ne tâche pas d'essayer de te jouer de lui.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

* * *

-Pourquoi souhaite tu te joindre à nous, toi le meilleur ami de Potter, Black et Lupin ? demanda Celui-Que-Vous-Connaissez-Tous-Pis-Que-Je-Dirai-Pas-Son-Nom-Parce-Qu'il-Me-Donne-Mal-Au-Cœur.

-Il y a un moment dans la vie où l'on doit abandonner ce qui nous empêche d'avancer, et ouvrir son esprit à d'autres possibilités que celles déjà connues. Ils ont tout, je n'ai rien. Ils m'ont toujours considéré comme un idiot parce que j'étais moins doué qu'eux. Ils avaient tout; la popularité, les filles qu'ils voulaient, les bonnes notes… Et moi, j'étais derrière. J'étais là, comme un boulet.

-Je n'accepte pas la trahison ou l'échec.

-Je ne vous trahirai jamais. Je veux être quelqu'un aillant du pouvoir et de l'argent, quelqu'un influent, et je sais que vos Mangemorts jouissent de cela. Mais plus que tout, je veux me venger de ceux qui se disent mes amis mais sont incapables de partager avec moi ce qui leur est acquis alors que moi je m'efforce de l'avoir !

-Je vois dans ton esprit que tu me sera fidèle, et utile… Et que ton envie de vengeance est réel. Très bien…

Peter hurla lorsque la marque fut gravée sur son bras.

-Va, petit espion… ricanna Voldemort.

----

Voilà... Et bien... Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. Désolée. Mais j'ai pleins d'autres fics que vous pouvez aller lire ! Dont pleins de Snupin...(Snape/Lupin).

Des plaintes ? Des commentaires ? Des menaces ? Des compliments ? C'est le bouton review...


	18. Chapter 18 Retour et explication

**Chapitre 18 Retour et explication**

Sirius Black s'avança devant sa classe et regarda un par un ses élèves.

-Je suis tous très fier de vous et des progrès que vous avez réalisé. Comme vous le savez, ceci est notre dernier cours ensemble. Vous quittez Poudlard à la fin de l'année, et moi, je retourne au Canada dès que les examens seront finis, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai le temps de les corriger, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez quand même les résultats de vos A.S.P.I.C.

-Dommage, vous étiez un super prof ! lança Mini-Sirius.

Remarque approuvée par tous les élèves sauf Peter qui grogna, et Snape qui se contenta de faire un sourire froid. Depuis ce cours, il y avait de cela une éternité, où il s'était confié à son professeur, Snape l'évitait maintenant.

-Merci Mr Black de ce compliment. J'espère pour chacun d'entre vous que vous réussirez vos rêves, et même si en dehors, c'est la guerre, sachez qu'il est possible d'être heureux. Même si plusieurs d'entre vous subiront des pertes, sachez qu'il y a aussi des bons coté… Donc, nous attendons vos invitations de mariage, Mr Potter et Mlle Evans !

James et Lily rougirent.

-Ouais ! s'écria Mini-Sirius. Je veux être le témoin ! Pis le parrain du premier bébé !

-Eh, c'est a nous de choisir ! riposta Lily. Et te prendre pour parrain, afin que tu lui montre pleins de mauvais tours ? Hors de question ! Moi, je choisis Remus !

-C'est la guerre que tu veux déclancher Evans ! grogna Mini-Sirius.

-Quoi, tu crois que je ne ferais pas un bon parrain ? s'offusqua Remus.

-Eum… J'ai pas dis ça Moony…

-C'est la guerre que tu veux, Padfoot ? demanda Remus en plissant les yeux.

-Non non !

-Messieurs, messieurs ! se mit à rire le professeur. Pas de guerre, allons, vous allez gacher la fête !

-La fête ? Quelle fête ? demanda Sirius en redressant la tête comme un chien redressant l'oreille.

-La fête qui se fera au lieu de votre dernier cours !

Le professeur Lévesque claque dans ses mains, et des ballons, des banderoles et une table de buffet apparue. Les Maraudeurs remplirent des coupes de champagnes et les distribuèrent aux élèves.

-A vous, et à vos rêves ! lança le professeur en levant son verre. Santé !

-Santé ! s'exclamèrent les élèves.

-Professeur Dumbledore…

-Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions de retour à votre époque, Sirius…

-Merci professeur… Je… Enseigner va me manquer.

-Heureux que vous aillez été incapable de changer le futur.

-Pas faute d'avoir essayer… Mais l'écrivaine est coriace…

-Oui oui, je sais… rit Dumbledore. Allez… Je vais vous conduire à l'Arche des Rêves…

-Merci, professeur…

-De rien.

En chemin, Sirius resta silencieux. Enfin, il rentrait chez lui. Enfin, il verrait Harry et Remus. Enfin, il pourrait régler ce foutu problème avec Snape qui durait depuis plus de 20 ans ! Remus serait enfin heureux. Mais Sirius était quand même attristé. Triste de quitter James et Lily. Triste de quitter ses élèves. Il s'était attaché. Il s'était attaché à chacun d'entre eux, sauf à Peter. Lui, il l'avait trop aimé lorsqu'il était Maraudeur, et avait été trahit…

-Sirius, nous y voilà…

-Oui…

Les gradins. L'Arche avec le voile. Comme avant.

-Professeur… Vous êtes sur que de l'autre coté se retrouve mon époque ?

-Oui, ma femme me l'a certifié.

Sirius se retint de dire à Dumbledore que sa femme allait bientôt disparaître. Après tout, elle lui avait demandé de garder le secret… Néanmoins, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour le vieil homme en le regardant dans les yeux. 130 ans de mariage finir comme ça… C'était triste.

-Au revoir, professeur, sourit tristement Sirius.

-Oui, au revoir, car de l'autre coté, je vous attends…

* * *

Sirius traversa le voile sans un regard vers l'arrière. De l'autre coté, tout était désert. Il se transforma en chien et courut hors du Département des Mystères. Il monta tous les escaliers et entra dans un petit bureau en jappant joyeusement. Arthur Weasley se retourna, le vit, et palit.

-Sirius ! murmura t'il dans un souffle, avant de se faire renversé par le gros chien noir qui commença à lui licher la figure.

Oh ce qu'il était heureux d'être à son époque, finalement !

-Sirius, on te croyait mort… Oh, attends qu'Harry et Remus apprennent cela… Et Tonks ! La pauvre, ça lui a prit du temps pour se remettre de ta… mort, mais enfin, tu ne l'es pas, donc… Viens, nous devons nous rendre chez toi ! Je vais convoquer tout le monde ! Quand Dumbledore va apprendre…

Arthur se troubla, puis pencha la tête.

-Il faut que tu sache, Sirius… Dumbledore est mort.

Le chien ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au Squarre Grimmauld, Sirius resta étrangement calme. Dumbledore était mort. Et ses explication, alors ? Il allait quand même pas devoir jouer au ouija ! Dans le magicobus, tout le monde prit peur de cet énorme chien. Il se coucha en boule au pied d'Arthur, qui lui caressait la tête de temps en temps. Enfin, ils atteignirent Square Grimmauld. Ce fut Remus qui vint ouvrir la porte, l'air épuisé.

-Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être au Minis…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ouvrant de grands yeux en voyant l'énorme chien. Ce dernier se leva sur ses pattes arrières et posa les pattes de devant sur les épaules du loup-garou pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-S…Sirius… murmura Remus, les yeux pleins d'eau.

Sirius poussa un jappement et donna un grand coup de langue dans le visage de son ami.

-Rentrons, sourit Arthur, et Sirius pourra nous expliquer comment il est revenu du voile…

* * *

-Le… passé ? demanda Harry, qui ne lâchait plus son parrain.

-Exactement. J'étais mon propre professeur en septième année !

Son visage devint sérieux.

-Dumbledore… M'avait dit qu'il m'expliquerait tout de retour à mon époque…

-Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il allait mourir… soupira MacGonaggal en essuyant une larme.

-Comment est-il mort ? Et… au fait… Où est Snape ? Vous avez oublier de le convoquer ?

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se regardèrent et leurs yeux se mirent a briller de haine.

-Snape ne fait plus parti de l'ordre, répondit Remus sèchement.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, plus parti de l'ordre ? demanda Sirius, interloqué.

-Il a tué le Pr Dumbledore ! Il a toujours été avec Voldemort ! Je le hais ! s'écria Harry.

Sirius resta là, les bras ballants, debout au milieu du salon, a regarder l'un après l'autre les membres de l'ordre.

-Mais… C'est… C'est impossible… Il était amoureux de Remus…

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte là ! s'écria Remus avec fureur. Il a jamais rien voulu savoir de moi, il me haïssait, tout comme il te haïssait toi et qu'il haïssait James !

-Il croyait que c'était une mauvais blague ! Il ne voulait pas t'en parler, et se rendre compte que tu le niaisais bien ! Il me l'a avoué quand j'étais prof !

-Les temps ont changer, répliqua Remus. Pour tout te dire, j'ai sortis pendant quelques semaines avec Tonks, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-? T'A SORTI AVEC MA COUSINE ?

-Oui…

-MAIS T'ES GAI REMUS ! L'ANNÉE PASSÉE ENCORE QUAND ON ÉTAIT ICI, QUE JE DEVAIS ME CACHER, TU ME PARLAIS ENCORE DE SNAPE ! ALORS QU'IL VENAIT ICI ET QU'IL ME NARGAIT, TOI TU ME SUPPLIAIT DE ME CALMER !

-Il faut dire aussi que ça n'a pas marcher, avec Tonks… fit Molly. Mais j'ignorais que tu… Enfin…Que tu en pinçais pour Snape…

-EN PINCER ? EN PINCER ? IL NE FAISAIT QUE PENSER À SNAPE, QUE RÊVER DE SNAPE, QUE PARLER DE SNAPE ! ALORS QU'IL NE VIENNE PAS ME DIRE QU'IL L'A OUBLIÉ, JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS !

-ET SI TU TE TAISAIS UN PETIT PEU, TU AURAIS DES EXPLICATIONS !cria une voix.

Elle venait de là-haut. C'était le portrait de Phineas Nigellus qui s'époumonait de la sorte après son arrière-arrière-petit-fils, qu'il était bien heureux de réentendre même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Tout le monde monta et s'entassa dans la chambre.

-Des explications ? Tu a des explications ? demanda Sirius.

-Pas moi… Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore est mort, Phineas ! répliqua McGonagall.

-Il vous attends à Poudlard, dans son bureau. Rejoignez-nous vite !

Et il s'en alla du cadre. Chacun se regarda et se précipita au salon. Kingsley Shackebolt transforma un cerceau de fer en portoloin, et quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde tombait sur le sol du Hall de Poudlard. On se précipita vers la gargouille, Minerva MacGonagall dit le mot de passe et tout le monde s'entassa dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau et… rien, il était vide.

-Espèce de menteur ! s'écria Sirius au portait de son ancêtre. La trace que tu laisse derrière toi est aussi vile que la personne que tu étais !

-Je ne suis pas menteur !

-Un peu de calme, je vous en prie.

Une vois douce, rassurante. Tout le monde leva la tête vers le tableau de Dumbledore.

-Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir. Bon retour parmis nous, Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas Dumbledore… Ce n'est qu'un stupide portrait ! lança Harry avec hargne.

-Vous croyez cela ? demanda le portrait doucement. Je dois avouer que cela est étrange, mais… Je n'avais guère le choix, j'ai du faire vite. Je ne pouvais cependant pas partir sans vous devoir des explications, à tous…

Il leva un sourcil.

-Où est Severus ?

-Comment pouvez-vous encore prononcer le nom de ce traître après qu'il vous ait tué ? s'écria MacGonaggal.

-Je puis le faire, puisque c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire.

Les réactions furent multiples; cri d'horreur, exclamations de surprise, pas de réaction du tout, visages ahuris…

-Du calme, du calme… fit Dumbledore en montrant ses mains doucement et en leur faisant signe de se calmer. Prenez place, et laissez-moi vous expliquer…

-Voldemort avait demandé au jeune Malfoy de me tuer, s'il ne le faisait pas, il mourrait. Sa mère en a parler à Severus, en le suppliant de l'aider, qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son unique enfant. Ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire, et ne voyant pas comment aider le jeune Malfoy, Severus est venu me trouver et m'en a parler. Je lui ai donc exposer un plan que j'avais mis au point, tout en me doutant qu'il ne voudrait pas. Mon plan était simple; Severus est un agent double. Voldemort lui fait confiance, mais lui fait-il assez confiance pour tout lui confier ? Telle était mon inquiétude. Mais si Severus se débarrassait de l'ennemi principal de Voldemort, à savoir moi-même qui était une barrière entre lui et Harry… Il aurait été dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, et beaucoup plus utiles à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a refusé avant même que je ne puisse lui expliquer la fin de mon plan. Tout au long de cette année, il a été prit avec ce dilème. A la fin de l'année…

Dumbledore soupira.

-Il refusait toujours de me tuer. Mais lorsqu'il a vu le jeune Malfoy, qui me tenait sous sa baguette mais qui était incapable de me tuer… Lorsque je me suis tourné vers lui, le regard suppliant… Il n'a pu continuer plus longtemps, et malgré ses scrupules, m'a tué.

-Vous vous êtes… sacrifié ! s'écria Harry.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore simplement. Pour l'Ordre, pour toi, pour le futur. Je me suis sacrifié, tout comme tes parents l'ont fait. Votre haine envers Severus n'a aucunement lieu. Il n'a fait qu'obéir à mes injonctions, comme chacun d'entre vous aurait finit par le faire, tôt ou tard… Le connaissant comme je le connais, il doit s'en vouloir et se détester pour ce qu'il a fait, même si je ne lui laissais guère le choix…

Il soupira longuement.

-Minerva, ouvrez le premier tiroir. Sous les dossiers se trouve une petite poignée. Dessous se trouve le moyen de contacter Severus peu importe le moment du jour ou de la nuit…

Minerva MacGonagall fit ce que Dumbledore lui demandait, et dans le tiroir secret, elle découvrit une sphère ronde, semblable à un rapelletout, mais de couleur dorée.

-Prononcez simplement son nom, puis attendez. Dites lui de venir, que tout est arrangé.

Peu rassurée, Minerva obéit néanmoins à Dumbledore.

-Severus Snape.

Aussitôt dans la sphère apparut le visage de Snape. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, yeux d'ailleurs rougit signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Ses joues était creuses, il ressemblait à Sirius après son évasion d'Azkaban.

-Nous vous attendons dans mon bureau, Severus, dit Minerva, soudain prise de pitié. Nous sommes au courrant de tout.

-Professeur…

-Suffit. Vous parlerez en notre présence.

Il hocha la tête, puis son visage disparut de la sphère.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre avant d'être tous réunis ! fit Dumbledore joyeusement.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une longue silhouette noire et squelettique. Chacun s'écarta sur son passage, et il se présenta, tête basse, devant Minerva MacGonagall, assise à l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, qui était à présent le sien.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t'elle simplement.

-Vous ne savez pas tout déjà ? demanda Snape, la voix éraillée et ayant de la difficulté à parler. Pourquoi m'obliger à raconter ce qui s'est passé ? J'en suis incapable !

Ses mains tremblaient, tout son être tremblait.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! Je regrette tellement tout ce que j'ai fais…

-Tout va bien, Severus, vous avez fait ce que j'attendais de vous, dit Dumbledore doucement.

Snape releva la tête pour regarder le tableau. Il hésita un moment.

-P…Professeur Dumbledore ?

Le tableau hocha la tête, et Severus éclatta en sanglots avant de tomber à genoux, le visage entre ses mains.

-Je ne voulais pas professeur… Je ne voulais pas…

-Allons, allons… Pourquoi toutes ces larmes ? Je vous l'avais demandé, Severus. Je ne vous en veux absolument pas.

Snape secoua la tête avec obstination.

-Vous devriez !

-Le plan a t'il eu l'effet escompté ?

-Oui… Je suis maintenant dans les petits-papiers de Voldemort… Il parle de moi comme étant le plus fidèle de ses Mangemorts… fit Snape avec un haut le cœur.

-Et quand comptiez-vous faire part à l'Ordre de vos informations ?

Snape pencha la tête.

-Je… Je n'avais pas le courage de me montrer à eux…

-Imbécile ! T'a jamais eu de courage, trop peureux pour ça ! s'exclama Sirius.

Snape s'immobilisa, puis se retourna et vit Sirius, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

-Black ? s'étrangla t'il. Tu n'étais pas... mort ?

-Bah non, je suis allé dans le passé pis je suis devenu ton prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en septième année, dit Sirius légèrement. Tu sais, le seul prof à qui tu t'es confié de toute ta scolarité… Sur un sujet assez… gai, disons-le…

Snape blanchit d'un coup, puis ses joues devinrent écarlates.

-Tu veux dire… Non…

-Et siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… chantonna Sirius. J'étais votre très cher et très adoré professeur Lévesque…

-C'est donc pour ça que tu détestais Peter… murmura Remus. Tu savais quel traître il était…

-Ouais, j'ai essayé de vous mettre au courrant, mais l'auteure était contre moi…

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

-Bon, et finalement, votre femme, s'était quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Dumbledore, surpris.

-Quand j'ai été la voir, lui demander quand j'allais rentrer chez moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle était pas humaine, qu'elle allait disparaître à la fin de l'année pour retourner là d'où elle venait et retourner qui elle était vraiment…

Un doute apparut dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

-En êtes-vous sur ?

-Ouais m'sieur ! Et elle a dit aussi que vous l'aviez jamais aimer, que vous l'aviez épouser juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à une femme que vous ne pouviez pas avoir. Pis quand elle a passer devant le miroir, elle s'y est refléter comme si elle avait 20 ans, et elle a dit qu'en 130 ans de mariage, vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte !

Chacun regarda Dumbledore avec de grands yeux. Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité.

-Serait-ce possible que… Non…

-Que… ? demanda Sirius. Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir…

Dumbledore avait l'air figé sur place, comme s'il n'était qu'un tableau moldu.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda MacGonaggal.

Il se secoua.

-Lorsque j'avais 20 ans… J'ai rencontrer un être surnaturel, nommée l'Esprit du Temps, une femme d'une grande beauté… Elle savait tout et existait depuis toujours, comme le temps lui-même… Elle savait que je serais un grand sorcier plus tard et m'a plus ou moins mit au courrant que je devrais aider un jeune garçon du nom d'Harry, quitte à y sacrifier ma vie. Ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait… Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans notre monde, elle appartenait à une dimension lointaine et devait y retourner et attendre la naissance de son héritière. Quelques semaines après son départ, j'ai rencontrer Lucianne… Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, avait les même habitudes… Et elle avait des pouvoirs de divination.

-Vous l'avez donc épouser… termina Sirius.

-Oui… Elle disparut en effet l'été de votre départ…

-Pour redevenir celle qu'elle était…

-Se pourrait-il… que l'Esprit du Temps se soit changer en humaine pendant quelques temps ? demanda Remus.

-Non… Elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa dimension… Ce qui est possible… C'est… Qu'elle ait séparé son être en deux… Le coté rationnel et le coté sentimental… Le coté rationnel retournant chez elle et le coté sentimental… restant avec moi…

-Bon, et bien maintenant, vous avez qu'à la retrouver ! dit Sirius joyeusement. Elle doit encore vous attendre ! Nous, on se charge de tout ici ! On va le détruire ce Voldemort, votre mort aura pas été vaine ! Je suis de retour, Snape est finalement pas un traître, on va se débrouiller !

-Et je sais que je dois trouver les Horcruxes ! fit Harry avec sérieux.,

-Les quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Au fait Sirius… Pourquoi tu dis que t'a été le confident des gaietés de Snape ? demanda Harry avec interrogation.

Chacun regarda Sirius plus ou moins de la même manière, sauf Snape qui regardait au sol rouge comme une tomate, et Dumbledore qui riait dans sa barbe.

-Je vous laisse… J'ai quelqu'un a retrouvé… fit-il en souriant. Prenez soins de vous, chacun bien du bonheur !

Le portrait se figea, puis lorsqu'il reparla, ce fut comme les autres, une pale copie du vrais, sans secret, sans vie.

* * *

Sirius poussa Remus et Snape dans une salle de classe vide.

-Bon, parlez-vous ! Parce que moi, j'en ai marre d'entendre Remus pleurer qu'il veut Snape, pis j'en ai marre d'entendre Snape dire que c'est juste une grosse blague et qu'il a été assez idiot pour tomber amoureux du seul gars qui voudra rien savoir de lui !

-TU L'A ENTENDU QU'UNE SEULE FOIS BLACK, ALORS FAIS PAS COMME SI J'EN FAISAIT MON PASSE-TEMPS DE TOUT TE RACONTER ÇA !

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux, et Snape figea. Sirius se mit à ricanner.

-Je vous laisse parler… A plus tard… les tourteraux !

Et il s'éloigna en barrant la porte. Malheureusement, il les oublia là pendant deux jour, donc lorsqu'il les sortit enfin de là, ils étaient tellement insulté qu'il ne sut jamais ce qui s'était dit… Mais si l'on sait que Snape vint finalement s'établir dans la chambre de Remus à Square Grimmauld, on se doute que la conversation alla dans le sens voulu…

L'année suivante, Sirius postula à l'emploi de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal laissé vide par Snape et devint le premier professeur de l'Histoire de Poudlard a enseigner plus d'un an.

Harry partit à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Ron et Hermionne et se sépara finalement d'avec Ginny, trop critiqueuse a son goût.

Snape continua son rôle d'agent double et ramena beaucoup d'informations à l'Ordre, Quand à savoir si lui et Remus vivent le parfait bonheur… On s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec un énorme panneau devant leur porte de chambre disant « Ne pas déranger, sous peine de mort », alors on n'est sans nouvelle… Mais d'après Sirius, il sont très heureux, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas de devoir partager sa maison avec son ancien ennemi.

Dumbledore ? On l'ignore… Harry jure avoir vu un jeune couple lui faire un salut dans la rue, un jeune couple souriant et heureux, ressemblant énormément au couple sur la photo de mariage de Dumbledore et Lucianne, mais bon… On a aucune preuve de ça…

--

Et voila... Merci tout le monde d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, je vous en remercie grandement. Je sais que le rythme de parution était affreux, et c'est peut-être pour cela que certains ont décrocher... Concernant la mort de Dumby et la trahison de Snape, c'est mon hypothèse, parce que je refuse de croire que Sev soit michant ! Non non non !

Au revoir, et au plaisir de vous revoir dans une autre fic !


End file.
